Her Lotus-Eyed Hero
by etheral-23
Summary: A plea of hope, a wish for salvation, a cry of help, these are the things a hero answers too. To save a little girl in despair, comes a hero who shall do everything in his power to fight for her sake. Such is his duty as a hero after all, so swears Rama of Kosala.
1. Chapter 1

That vampire said he had the perfect relic to summon, in his words, ' _one of the greatest heroes in the world's history_ '. As rule, Kariya would not trust Zouken to give them the time of day.

But…

His eyes warily turned to the small girl as she was subjugated to more 'training'. Her face completely emotionless. That broken look on those purple eyes, which were supposed to be aqua, the hopeless acceptance of her fate as she submerged into a pit of those disgusting parasites.

This was his only chance, his only chance at freeing her.

He had no skill in magic, never pursued the craft due to the hate he felt for his father, a fact he lamented had he known it'd be useful for his current predicament. So his only chance was to, as much as it pained him, play along with his father's scheme.

The worms wiggled under his skin and buried in the muscle, the pain was excruciating, but he'd endure, all to see Sakura smile again.

The summoning array was set, the catalyst laid out right in the middle, an arrow so ancient it was a miracle it hadn't crumbled away with time.

This is it.

He held his right hand forward, ignoring the satisfied smirk on Zouken's face, and chanted

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let red be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

He poured every drop of his energy into the aria, every bit of will into calling forth a mighty hero.

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

 _My will creates your body, and your Swords create my destiny_

 _If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me._

Kariya's prayer was one for salvation, not his own, but for a girl who had been abandoned by her family and whose fate was now one of pain and grief.

 _Hereby I swear_

 _That I shall be all the good in the world_

 _That I shall defeat all the evil in the world_

So please, he begged to the powers that be, please save her.

 _You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding_

 _O Guardian of the Balance!_

The room flooded with light.

The summoning circle shined with power and prana wildly flowed through the room, Zouken's parasite squirmed excitedly at the delicious energy now feeding the chamber.

Sakura in her agony barely paid attention to it, she merely turned one eye to the light.

Then, _he_ emerged.

A legend from the past, sang and praised by humanity.

A Heroic Spirit.

Kariya's Servant in this war.

He was a bit shorter than the average height, yet he casted a presence so great as though he were a giant. Bright red hair from the top of his head which gradually darkened to a still fiery shade. Gauntlets of gold and red adorned his slim yet toned arms, a gaudy waistband held in place his red garments and a white and red cape that went around his dark red stripped leggings and boots.

Kariya's breath was caught in his throat as ruby eyes stared at him, there was such power to the.

"Servant Lancer has answered your call, I ask of you" His voice was very youthful, and only now did the rogue Matou realize his Servant looked to be a teenager, if only a bit older. "Are you my Master?"

He swallowed the lump on his throat and nodded. "I am"

Then he made a gesture Kariya did not expect, he smiled so widely he showed all his teeth, the closing of his eyes went along with the friendly gesture. "Then the contract is complete, let's do our best, Master!" His words were filled with optimism.

Before Kariya could reply, a tap of a cane made a demand for attention. "Finally you prove yourself useful, Kariya" Zouken spoke with greed in his voice. "Win the war for me, and I shall fulfill my end of the bargain"

Kariya clenched his teeth, not even done with the summoning and he was already being ordered around. His Servant stared confusedly and suspiciously at the ancient mage, before his gaze wondered around the room he had been summoned in.

His red eyes stopped at the sight of the worm pool, and the little girl trapped in it.

He moved so fast he was a blur, Kariya and Zouken stared in surprise as the Servant knelt before the pool of wriggling worms, face horrified and mouth open in shock and disgust.

Fingers clad in a pointy glove tried to reach for her, but hesitated and slowly pulled back.

The room suddenly became much colder.

A murderous aura seemed to form around the Servant. Slowly, his crimson haired head turned to the other two occupants. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, Lancer's voice was cold and full of rage.

"That is no concern of yours, Servant" Though Zouken's words held strong, one could feel a tinge of fears coming from them. There was something about this Servant… he knew who he was, he had adquired the catalyst meant to summon this specific hero, but he was here as a familiar, nothing more.

Why did the Servant, someone meant to obey, unerve him like this.

"She is why I'm fighting" Kariya explained himself quickly, least the Servant choose to do something rash. "I… _We_ will fight for her freedom"

Lancer once more turned his sights on the girl. "She is a prisoner?" He scoffed. "What am I saying, of course she is" He stood up and faced the old man. "What is the purpose behind this… torture?" There was no other word he could use.

The head of the Matou 'hmphed' impatiently. "I wouldn't expect you to understand the meaning behind her training. She has taken the honor of inheriting my clan's legacy"

"…Training?" His voice once more became filled with cold fury. Zouken involuntarily took a step back, suddenly overcome with fear. "You call the defilement of this poor child… TRAINING?!"

A golden and red aura emanated from the Servant, prana so dense and heavy that it literally weighed down on them filled the room. Killing intent poured forth from every pour of his being, his ruby eyes seemed to shine in outrage.

The worms closest to him burst at the sheer pressure of magical energy. The Servant turned to face the girl and joined his hands together. " _Om!"_ He chanted, the magic gathered and flowed at his command.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" The ancient mage called out alarmed, Kariya could only stare shocked at his Servant's actions.

Golden light gathered in his hands, he lowered them until they were atop of the girl. Sakura was briefly aware of what was going on before a sudden flash of warmth filled her. Where there was once pain, there was now comfort.

The light expanded, and the worms were incinerated.

"Stop it!" Zouken's demand fell on deaf ears.

One by one the worms were being purified from the girl's body, cleansed by holy light.

The light died down, revealing the pool, once filled to the brim with those horribly parasites, was now nearly empty except for the naked child that laid inside.

Kariya could barely understand what was going on. Had his Servant… freed Sakura? This feeling of hope was so comforting and enticing he feared it was all just an hallucination.

"What have you done?!" Zouken cried out in outrage. His legacy, his plans, Kariya's Servant had ruined them. He was meant to win him the Grail… and he ruined everything. He screamed as the worms that formed his body tried to attack the Servant… only to suddenly find him standing right in front of him, red eyes glaring with burning hate as the Servant's hand was buried deep inside his chest.

The same golden light that had saved Sakura now spelled Zouken's doom, as the same holy power felt the sheer evil and inherent darkness coming from this abomination, this mockery of a person… and so it destroyed him utterly.

Zouken barely had time to scream as he was burned away by righteous golden flames. Leaving no trace of him, no worm, no single parasite that would bring him back.

Matou Zouken was dead, this time for good.

Lancer stared for a moment at the place where that… monster had stood just a second ago, and finally let out a sigh. "Sorry if my actions were rushed, Master" He said to the shell shocked man, "But I could not allow evil like that to exist"

Kariya finally found his voice again. "S-Sorry? You shouldn't be sorry!" He could scarcely believe it, Zouken was… Zouken was… "He's dead!" He cried out with joy.

"Oh, then I believe my actions were the correct ones then" The Servant merely replied with a tilt of his head.

Kariya's cheer was soon replaced with worry, "Wait, Sakura, is she-?"

"The child? She's fine, I purged the evil from her with my mantra" Lancer walked back to the pool and looked at the child with concern, he took out his waist cape and carefully wrapped it around her naked form. Gently, he took her in his arms and carried her. "She needs rest now" He said to his Master. "We must leave, this place reeks of sin…" He said in disgust for this… place. He wouldn't call it neither a house nor a home, this place was anything but.

"I-I have an apartment in the city" He said, walking closer to them. He look at the girl, still dazed, with overwhelming relief in his eyes. He let the tears fall down his cheeks as he touched her cheek and moved a few strands of purple hair away from her face. "Saving her… this was my only goal in this war. Nothing else mattered" He looked at him with unending gratitude in his eyes. "And you… you saved her before this war even began, you fulfilled my wish. I…" He sobbed openly, for the nightmare was at last over. "Thank you. I just… thank you"

He smiled at him the same way as before, "Hey, it's what heroes do"

They left the house, Kariya only took the smallest of times to inform his brother and nephew that the Zouken, and by extension their clan's horrible future was dead, there was nothing left here. He didn't know what would become of them, but he at least hoped Shinji would have a brighter future than he would have had under Zouken's heel.

Sakura, tired and confused by the sudden ordeal, vaguely aware of what was going on, could only stare at the stranger who held her in his

He smiled at her with so much kindness, the kind of smile only a loving parent can do, and lost herself in those eyes that were like red lotus. "You're safe now, it's all going to be okay" His words were like audible gold to her, for she believed him. "Rama's got you"

She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. For the first time since the nightmare started, Sakura would dream with happier things. She dreamt of herself being taken to her family, saved by a lotus-eyed hero.

* * *

XxX ~ Author's Note ~ XxX

* * *

So, here we are. Just a fic I'm doing to have a bit of fun. Rama is one of my favorite characters of legends, and I wanted to explore him more and show off what he can do, considering he didn't have much of a chance to show what he can do in FGO. Figured putting a hero like him saving a tragic figure like Sakura would be fun, along with their interactions.

Don't really have an 'end game' with this story, this is just me making it up as I go along and have fun, hopefully it entertains you guys as well. Fun trivia, Rama's red eyes is more than just the usual divinity trait in the nasuverse, in legends he is said to have 'lotus red eyes'. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at Kariya's apartment, the white haired man opened the door and let them inside. "Here we are" He said, leading Lancer inside as this one carried the slumbering Sakura still. "It's not much but it's something" He sounded a bit embarrassed about it. This was best he could rent on such a short notice. It was a bit run down, and that was being generous. He didn't want to keep Sakura in this place but he had little choice.

"Ah any place with a roof on it is worthy of being a house, regardless of how it looks" Lancer spoke wisely. _Squish_. "Hmm, I just stepped on something sticky"

"Yeah, sorry. Don't know what it is… not sure I want to know"

Thankfully, the bed was much cleaner. Lancer gently tucked Sakura, letting her keep his cape even as he placed the sheets around her. The two left her rest comfortably by moving back to the kitchen, the bedroom door open so they could see if she was okay.

The red haired young man let out a pensive sound as he stared at the little girl, she was sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling with each breath. "She's been through a lot."

"That doesn't even cover it" Kiraya spat as he sat on a chair in the kitchen. "Sakura, she's been abandoned by her family" The words stunned Lancer. "That bastard of her father sold him to Zouken so she could 'take her proper place as a magus'"

Lancer eyed his Master quietly, taking in how much hate were in his words for this man.

Kariya's fists tightened. "That bastard willing sold his daughter, all because of his 'mage pride'… Zouken's torture would have only become worse with time"

Lancer quietly contemplated on his words. Kariya was a good man, but was cursed with the fate of being born into an abominable family, it was a miracle he rose through that decadence. Alas, he was only human, prone to human emotions. And it seemed that hate was among them. Particularly for Sakura's birth father.

He could understand his feelings, children were a sacred thing, and to just give one away… was unthinkable to him, regardless of the reasons. Well, he supposed he shouldn't judge so fast without having all the information. This man had to be the foulest scum of the world to give his daughter away if he knew exactly what would be done to her.

Right now, there were other more pressing concerns. "Master, what are you going to do now?"

"Huh?" That seemed to snap Kariya out of those anger filled thoughts.

"You said I already fulfilled your wish in saving Sakura, will you continue to participate in the Grail War?"

That… honestly hadn't crossed his mind. It all had happened so fast that he barely had the time to register it all. Zouken was gone, Sakura was free. What was he to do now? Perhaps giving Sakura back to his family should be his first course of action, but then what?

There was Lancer to consider, the Servant had been so kind to them. Kariya owned him immensely, surely there was his own wish to consider.

"You must have your own wish to fight for" Kariya said in reply.

"My wish is irrelevant if it gets in between yours and Sakura's wellbeing" It surprised the white haired man how serious he sounded. "There is no reason for you to continue fighting, no reason to risk your life in this conflict"

He was right… but how could he ignore Lancer after everything he did for them?

"I…" A sudden coughing fit suddenly overtook him. Bringing up his hand over his mouth, blood splashed on palm. The worms, despite the death of their maker, were still active on his body.

Lancer was at his side on an instant, "Master!" He cried out in concern.

"Urgh, I'm okay…" He breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm himself. "I'm okay" He roughly run his sleeve over his slips, cleaning away the blood.

The red haired Servant wasn't so convinced, he clicked his tongue and replied. "Forgive me if the blood coming from your mouth makes me believe otherwise" He placed a hand over Kariya's chest, a warm feeling came from it and the former Matou's pain was eased somewhat. "You have… the same parasites Sakura had" He said in horrified realization.

"The prize to pay to be able to participate in the War…" Kariya admitted. "I'm not much of a magus, I lack the training"

"I see… Hold on a moment Master, I will use my mantra again to destroy them" He said while bringing his hands together.

"Wait!" Kariya stopped him. "The worms, they booster the magical energy in my body, they can provide better for you"

Lancer looked at him as though he were insane. "Master those things are killing you, and I already told you I'm not willing to put your lives ahead of my wish. So let me-"

"I'm dying anyway, Lancer"

His words caused Lancer to fall silent for a moment. "What?" He flatly said.

"These worms…" Kariya's words were tired, resigned to his fate. "The old bastard had estimated I have one month to live ever, even if you get rid of them, the damage is already done"

Lancer's red eyes widened. "Master…" He had to do something, but… the sheer state of Kariya's body was beyond his current abilities to mend. Had he been summoned on a class where his abilities were at their peak, then perhaps he could use a mantra or a Phantasm that could heal him complete. But as he was now…

"It's okay" Kariya smiled at him, the gesture making the skin twist further. "I already accomplished my goal, I don't have any regrets.

It was a few minutes before anybody said anything. The silence was finally broken by Lancer's sigh. "You just had to say those things, Master…" He rested a hand on his hip while another scratched his head. "No choice then, I've got to win the Grail War now"

"Huh?" Kariya blinked at him in confusion.

"I can tell you didn't have an easy life, recent events and your condition being the prime example" He smiled at him. "Karma is due to reward you, so let me be the instrument that will make sure you get what you deserve" Placing a fist to his chest, his Servant proudly proclaimed. "Just leave it to me, Master! I'll win the Holy Grail and make sure you can live a full and happy life!"

"…Lancer" Kariya could scarcely believe. "Why… are you being so kind to me?"

"Oh? Isn't it obvious? You look like you deserve happiness, and I wouldn't be able to call myself a hero if I didn't give it my all to protect someone in need" He sounded so proud, so determined in his words. They were filled with a… charisma to them that made Kariya believe them.

"Lancer, I…" He couldn't remember the last time anyone had worried for him so. The Matou household was a nightmarish place, and the memories he shared about Aoi felt so distant… to have someone honestly wanting happiness for his heart hurt and soar in joy all the same. "Thank you" It was all he could say.

The bright red haired Lancer merely beamed widely at him.

"O-Oh" Kariya suddenly felt embarrassed for not asking sooner. "Forgive me, but I don't really know your identity"

Lancer's chest puffed proudly. "I am the Great King of Kosala, lord of Ayodhya and all the lands under its rule! The Slayer of Demons and Vanquisher of Ravana! Husband of Sita, fairest and kindest of them all! I am the Seventh Avatar of Vishnu, Rama!"

His master could only stare at him in silence.

…

…

…

When his Master started making those strange faces and looking around the room, Lancer suddenly got the feeling his introduction didn't have the impact he desired.

"You have no idea who I am don't you?"

"What? N-No no, of course I… Sorry" Kariya hanged his head low in apology.

Rama slumped, feeling a metaphorical arrow labeled 'unknown' hitting him on the chest.

"Wait, Vishnu? Like, the Hindu god?" That was a name Kariya recognized. He wasn't an exper on Hinduism, but he at least knew the name of one of their major gods. "So, you're from India?"

Rama felt he wanted to shout, ' _I have a whole scared epic with my name on it! How do you not know?!_ ' But managed to hold his impulses on check for the time being. "If you're curious I can answer your questions whenever you want, or you know, read my legend…"

"Ah right" Kariya stood up from his chair. "We'll fight together in this war, and we'll win" He held up his right arm. "Rama"

The Lancer took his hand and shook it. "Glory await us, Master"

The two shared a smile.

A soft snore brought their attention to the occupant on the bedroom. "What shall we do with her, Kariya?"

"I'm thinking on it" He replied. "Perhaps returning her to her family would be best"

Lancer nodded. "Very well then, for now you should rest Master"

After today, a night's sleep sounded like Heaven right now.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Rama looked at his Master who was fast asleep on his couch. The man had gone through a lot, and it didn't look like he had any friends to rely on. He pitied him, wished to help him, help him get the life he deserved after so much hardship.

Of course, he would be lying if he said he didn't have any desire of his own. He had his own stakes in this. An ache in his heart, a void that only someone could feel.

He gazed to the moon through the window, offering a silent prayer to the gods. "Sita… wait for me"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Purple eyes slowly peered open, her blurry vision adjusted to see an unfamiliar ceiling over her. Sakura sat up, noticing the vibrant colored cloth wrapped around her. Confusion filled her thoughts, until the memories suddenly came back to her.

Uncle Kariya, the Servant…

She was… she was free.

No, that couldn't be right. There was no hope of it ever being that easy, she was just dreaming, still in the Matou manor, waiting for her turn in the worm pit.

"Sakura!" The voice of her uncle spoke up. "You're awake!" She saw him quickly moving towards the bed, kneeling before it to better look at her. He sighed in relief, running a hand over his hair. "Thank god…"

"Uncle Kariya?"

"You're okay now" He told her with a soft smile. "Zouken won't ever hurt you again"

Her eyes slowly widened. This… this wasn't a dream?

"Ah, right" He picked up a few items of clothing laying on the bed. "I grabbed this before leaving the manor, you'll need some clothes" He stood up and back away. "I'll give you some space, then we'll talk about what to do next"

The events playing still couldn't quite register on the little girl's mind, so she merely complied with what her uncle said. "Okay" He left the room and she began to change. Part of her didn't want to think this was a dream (it felt too real to be one) but another part didn't dare hope, only disappointment awaited if she had any hope.

After dressing in the same type of dress she had grown used to wearing in the manor, Sakura was about to leave the room when she noticed the vibrant clothing that had been wrapped around her was still on the bed. Carefully, she picked up and held it tightly against her chest. This belonged to the hero she dreamed with, the one whose bright eyes and vibrant hair were only outshine by his bright smile.

Soft steps carried her away from the bedroom, where she saw her uncle Kariya talking with… Her breath caught in her throat, it was him…

"Oho? Look's whose up!" Red eyes looked at her, followed by a wide smile.

Sakura could only stare at him with her mouth opened by an inch. She walked up to him, and the Servant knelt as she came close. "Are you okay?" The purple haired girl hesitantly nodded. He laughed heartily, it was a lovely sound. "Good! I'm glad I was able to help you!" A gloved hand ruffled her hair gently.

Sakura looked down at the cloak in her hands and handed it to him. "Ah, thank you" He said as he took the cloth from his hands and wrapped it around his waist over his large waistband.

"Sakura, this is Rama" Kariya said with a grateful smile. "He saved you"

"Ahhh" He awkwardly scratched his cheek. "I just did what any hero would do"

"…Is it real?"

"Eh?" The red haired young man blinked at her in confusion.

"Did you… really save me?" Her voice trembled. "Grandfather… won't hurt me again?" She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know, even if it was a cruel lie she had to know the truth. Even if none of this was real she had to know, so the pain of disappointment could…

Sakura softly gasped when two arms wrapped themselves around her, gently pulling her close and filling her with warming comfort.

"It's okay now" His youthful voice promised passionately. "You're safe, I swear nobody will ever hurt you again"

For a moment, Sakura remained still before finally letting the tears she had been holding back for so long spilled out. She cried on his chest and let it all out.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Breakfast was modest, Kariya had little to offer Sakura, and so grilled cheese would do. They were discussing with Rama that it'd be best for her to go back to her family. He and Lancer would be fighting in the war after all, this was no place for a young girl.

Then their surprise came when Sakura said she wanted to stay to them. "I don't… I don't want to go home right now" She confessed. She was afraid, she missed her family, but… this was the same people who had sent her away, to Zouken's worm pit. It was very confusing, she wanted to see them but at the same time she didn't. Right now the only people she felt comfortable with were her uncle and Lancer.

Kariya sighed to himself. "Sakura, this is up for this discussion"

"If I may, Master" Lancer interjected. "She's gone through too horrible an ordeal, so she's bound to not be thinking clearly" Even if the nightmare was over, it didn't mean the girl was suddenly okay. "I say let her stay with us for the time being, let her come to terms with things at her own pace"

There was merit to his words, Kariya mused. He wasn't all too comfortable for Sakura to be around them considering the danger of their position, but... as much as he wanted to return her to Aoi and Rin, he didn't trust that bastard Tokiomi.

"Alright" Kariya nodded. "You can stay with us, but promise to be careful"

Sakura smiled at him and nodded.

"It's settled then!" Lancer exclaimed. "Hey Master, let's go to the city! I want to see the modern world!"

It was odd how Rama went from insightful and wise to an excitable young man in a moment's notice. He was about to protest…

"I want to get ice cream" Sakura pleaded at him with those wide eyes of hers. And Kariya knew he had no choice in the matter.

…They could plan their next course of action later.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Walking down the street in the commercial district, clad in a white version of his Master's spare clothes, Rama excitedly looked around this modern city. Though his Grail granted knowledge filled him in on the advancements of humanity, he was still eager to see how much they changed since his day.

Some would believe this era of consumerism where values and morals changed radically would be a step back, a regression on the quality of people's lives. But Rama understood this as the natural way of things. Change was the natural way of things after all, the only constant was the inconstant.

Sure, things could change for the worse with the passage of times, but saying that mankind only advanced towards greater decadence was a childish observation. For change wasn't inherently good nor bad. While some things were better in the older times, others were vastly improved in the modern times.

A great example he could see was how much more liberty and opportunities women had in this day and age. If his people weren't so biased in the past, then perhaps he'd have never exiled…

' _No, don't think about that, Rama_ ' He told himself. ' _Don't go reopening old wounds_ '

Anyway, Rama understood that mankind would and the world would keep changing. Where they would go next was entirely up to them.

For now, he settled just by contemplating the new daily lives of humanity. So many types of professions and ways to entertain themselves were aplenty. He found himself enjoying the many new inventions of this age.

Likes this… this magnificent icy treat he and Sakura were eating right now. Oh blessed gods above, the treats of his era had nothing on this 'ice cream'. Such explosive flavors, such sweetness, so many so choose from…

"Hmm~" Lancer made a sound of pure delight as he walked next to the purple haired girl who had her own cone. "It's so wonderful"

"Right?" Sakura beamed at him.

Kariya walked closely behind him, his hood up covering most of his face, the deformation on his skin only became prominent when he was expending prana, but he'd rather not draw any stares. Rama's knowledge of those healing spells, 'mantras' as he called them, made him feel a lot better than he did in a long time, it wasn't enough to completely restore his body, but at least it would make combat situations less strenuous on him, as long as Rama kept treating him.

His Servant seemed to have a lot of talents. From what Kariya found out, Rama was supposedly a hero from a great Indian epic. But aside from that his knowledge on Indian legends was very limited.

Watching Rama chatting happily with Sakura, seeing the joyful simile on her face, it made Kariya feel bad that he knew so little of the person who had done so much for them. He made a note of finding out more about him in a library later.

Speaking of, he had yet to properly see what Lancer was capable of. They would be discussing strategies for the battles ahead, so it'd be best if he knew all of his capabilities. He closed his eyes, trying to call forth the 'Master Vision', that would allow him to see into his Servant's stats and skills. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the founders of the Grail War were aware that video games would one day be a thing and modeled the whole system after them.

A scroll appeared on his mind, depicting an image of his Servant in an art style befitting southern Asia (or India, more specifically, he thought amused), along with his statistics. He had to say, Rama had impressive stats. _Strength_ : A. _Endurance_ : B. _Agility_ : A+. _Mana_ : B. _Luck_ : C. _Phantasm_ : A. He was a powerhouse just by physical virtue alone.

Looking down at his skills he found _Divinity_ : A. Makes sense, Rama did say he was the Avatar of a god. _Magic Resistance_ : A. that was very useful, no modern magus would be able to even touch him. Wait, _Riding_? And at a very high rank as well. He didn't expect a Lancer to possess that skill. What would he even use it on if he didn't have a mount like a Rider?

 _Charisma_ : B. After hearing Rama speak, Kariya had no doubt in his mind that he was charismatic. _Martial Blessing_ : A…

…No, there had to be a mistake. Was this for real?

It said that Rama was capable of acting as Lancer, Saber AND Archer at the same time by virtue of his great mastery of all forms of combat, bringing his precious swords and bows. If what this skill said was true, that meant his Lancer was actually all three of the Knight Classes combined.

The only thing that brought him out of his stupor was the last skill, _Curse of Separation_. It suddenly make him look at his Servant on a new light.

A curse that stopped him from forever seeing his soul mate again.

Kariya did not continue looking at the information of his Master Vision, instead he stared at Rama's back with surprise, sadness and pity welling up inside him. ' _Lancer, does this have to do with your wish?_ '

To never be able to be with the person you loved… he didn't know he had something in common with his Servant. Especially something as painful like that.

"Ahhh" His Servant moaned in disappointment as he stared at his empty cone. "The bliss is over… Hey Master, let's get another one!"

"Again?!" This was the fifth icecream he bought him in less than an hour. At this rate he was gonna broke him… But Lancer's beaming smile was hard to say no to.

Damned B-Rank Charisma.

Checking on his wallet, Kariya found he had… much less money than he hoped for.

"Ah, sorry sorry!" Lancer realized his poor monetary state, and quickly joined his hands, curtly bowing in apologies. Sakura giggle at the sight. "I didn't realize I was spending so much of your money, Master! Let me make it up to you!" He tapped his chin and quickly looked around the street. "Perhaps one of this business has need of another employer, I'll win all the money I own you!"

Kariya couldn't help but sweatdrop at his earnest attitude. "Ah, that's not really-"

"The shopping district has a lot of games with prizes" Sakura advised him. "You could win a lot of stuff to pay Uncle Kariya back"

" _Sakura don't encourage him!_ " It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep up with his Servant's energetic nature.

"Ah, splendid idea, little one!" Lancer praised as he patted his head. "Onwards!" She giggled as he took his hand and carried her off to whatever stand they happen to run into first.

The Master merely stood there for a few silent seconds before sighing.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The first game was shooting contest with dust. The handler was a middle aged man dressed in a kimono, he jubilantly advertised his business. "If you can hit the bullseye, you get one month worth of rice rations!" The target in question was so far and small it'd be nearly impossible for anyone to actually hit it. "One thousand yen for five tries!"

Lancer excitedly walked up to the booth, slipping past the group of people that were gathered around it, and slammed the right amount of money over the counter. "I'd like to try, my good sir!"

"Be my guest, young man!" The owner said as he took the money and laid the darts before the red haired individual. He stepped away with his arms crossed, a confident smirk on his lips. "Now, the key is to take your time and aim-"

Five blurs passed right before his eyes.

"…Eh?" His gaze slowly went to the bullseye… where currently ALL FIVE of the darts were embedded on the center of the target.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, the people around Lancer stared incredulously while Sakura cheered. Lancer proudly placed his hands on his hips and asked. "So, does that mean I won five months of rice?"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The day would continue on like this well into the afternoon. Lancer would go to a booth were the challenge required skill, and utterly win, leaving behind stunned bystanders and booth owners alike. Carrying an ever growing pile of rewards.

Ring tossing? He cleared out the most expensive prizes. Ball scooping? His arms moved so fast he cleared them out in less than a minute. Yo-Yo scooping? He got all the big fishes. Skee Ball? Highest point of all. Whack-A-Mole? Those poor moles never stood a chance. There was even a competition in which to see who could lift the heaviest Chikaraishi. Lancer had lifted six of the damn things, one on each hand, and then two more piled up on each, maintaining perfect balance all the time, and earning them a hefty prize.

What surprised Kariya the most was the fact that none of the people there were asking questions about the red haired young man's seemingly impossible feats, and there was times he was worried Lancer might blow away his cover and the secrecy of the Grail War.

Thankfully, it did not come to that. And hey, he got to come home a bit richer, well stocked in food and even got new appliances. All of which was being carried by an all too cheerful Rama. "Ahhh, wasn't this a fun day!" He said as the sun was beginning to set and the skies darkened slowly, heralding the coming of the night.

"Mm!" Sakura cheerfully nodded, dragging the giant plush monkey that Lancer had won for her, it was nearly twice her size and she loved it. Lancer humorously told her that a good name for her new stuffed friend would be Hanuman.

It honestly surprised Kariya how much fondness there was on his voice as he said that name. Regardless, Sakura came to love the newly named 'Hanuman' because it was a gift from him.

"Weeeelp!" Lancer exclaimed, adding a popping sound at the end of the sentence. "Time to head back home! We've got to discuss strategy for the Grail War after all"

"I'd really prefer if you didn't say that out loud…"

Whatever Rama was about to say, it was lost on his mouth as he suddenly stared with wide eyes at nothing in particular.

Sakura and Kariya stopped and gave each other a strange look. "Lancer?"

Slowly his eyes narrowed and a thrilled smirk formed on his lips. "Oho?" He turned to stare at the other side of the street. Following his gaze, Kariya saw two figures approaching directly towards them.

One was a beautiful woman clad in white, her clothes were foreign. And her white hair and red eyes, while capable of making other people mistake her for an albino, was unable of tricking people like Kariya who at least knew enough of the occult for him to know what she was.

A homunculus… the Einzbern Master.

The Einzbern was looking at them with hesitation, all the while she gave a nervous look at her companion… A companion whose presence felt so much like Lancer's own. Kariya clicked his tongue as a bad feeling suddenly run over his spin. Another Servant.

A woman, clad in a formal black business suit. Her blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail while two bangs cascaded down at the sides of her green eyes, which stared intently at Lancer's red orbs.

Lancer set down his large pile of prizes and smirked at the blonde woman. "It's an honor to meet you… Fellow Hero"


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura understood more than any girl her age ought to, her upbringing in the moonlit world gave her insight uncommon for a child. Thanks to said insight, she understood this stranger wasn't human.

The reason was simple. The blonde haired lady seemed to shine with a light of her own, with power and might radiating from her very being, like a bright ray of light. She stood regal and proud, making Sakura thing she was a princess.

In short she felt like Rama felt to her.

But whereas Ram- _Lancer_ , she corrected herself. Her Uncle had been adamant that she didn't reveal his True Name. Whereas Lancer felt like the sun, warmth, soothing, illuminating the world just by being there, this woman felt like the moon, calming, mysterious, a dream that was so distant, so far away yet so very beautiful.

So when Lancer took a few step forwards, the blonde Heroic Spirit made a gesture to the pretty woman at her side to get behind her, clearly concerned about Lancer's intentions.

He merely smiled as he brought his hands up, making Uncle Kariya tense. "Peace, Hero. I mean no harm to you or your Master" Lancer rested a hand on his hips. "Moreover, even if I intended something, it'd be in violation of the rules. Night is yet to be upon us, and this place is crowded"

The blonde lady considered his words, too many people were walking down the streets, ignoring the potential situation that was happening right now. Slowly, she took one step forward. "I have felt your presence and we decided to investigate" Her voice was carefully controlled, betraying no emotion. Sakura felt a great strength in them. "We found it odd that a Servant would be here at this time of day"

Lancer chuckled. "You find it odd, yet I find you here as well, milady"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, which the white haired lady did as well, much to the blonde hero's annoyance if the subtle frown was anything to go by.

"Servant Lancer is the class I've been given" The red haired young man introduced himself with a bow of his head.

The other Servant seemed pleased with his politeness, so she nodded in turn as she too introduced herself. "Well met, I am Servant Saber"

"What? No way!" Lancer suddenly cried out in astonishment. Much to the surprise of the other four individuals. "I wanted to be Saber at first!" He grumbled and kicked the ground. "Tried to forcibly change my container but Lancer was the best I got"

"You… willed yourself to change class as you were summoned?" The white haired lady said in confusion.

Lancer just shrugged. "Ah well" And once more smiled at Saber. "I bet you're a magnificent swordswoman!"

Saber smirked. "I take pride in my skills. Perhaps you'd like to test them soon?"

"Oho? Well isn't that an irresistible offer"

The two continued to stare off, and Sakura swore she could see sparks flying off between them.

Lance suddenly blinked as if he remembered something. "Oh! Where are my manners?" He waved a hand at her and her uncle. "This is my Master, Kariya. And this little lotus here is Sakura!" He ruffled her head he introduced them.

Uncle Kariya merely stared at them before greeting them with a nod, Sakura politely bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"A child is involved in the War?" Saber seemed to find the notion reprehensible.

"Only by circumstance. Right now, we're taking care of her" Lancer replied.

The pretty white lady smiled at her and did a small courtesy. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan" She said in flawless Japanese. "My name is Irisviel von Einzbern" Sakura found the lady to be very pretty, like a princess from fairy tales.

"So Saber" The competitive edge returned to Lancer's voice. "What do you say if we test our skills tonight, and officially start this War?"

Saber returned his enthusiasm at the prospect of a battle. "I'd say you have yourself a challenge, Lancer. Just name the place"

"Hmm" Lancer tapped his chin in thought. "Hey, Master. Know any deserted place for us to fight tonight?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, Kariya took a moment to think. He had to find a possible location where their fight wouldn't hurt anyone, nor draw any unwanted attention from civilians.

The answer came quickly. "The docks" He suggested. "At midnight, not a single soul will be there"

"Ah" Lancer replied in a pleased tone. "A fine location, great idea Master!" He smiled at him before he turned his smile to Saber. "So, we have our battleground"

"I accept your challenge, Lancer" The blonde woman replied with a curt bow.

Lancer beamed in reply. Then he looked at the sky to measure the time of day. "Hmm, we have some hours before our battle. So, how about if we have dinner first?"

It took them all a few seconds for his words to dawn in.

"What" Saber said flatly.

"You and your Master can have dinner with us!"

"…Wait, what?" Kariya didn't sound like he believed what he was hearing. "Lancer, these are-!"

"There is nothing wrong with breaking bread with your enemy, Master. Especially with someone who has been nothing but polite and respectful" Lancer chuckled. "Just because we'll be trying to kill each other, doesn't mean we can't be friendly until then!" He once more addressed the other Servant and her Master. "So, what do you say? If we are to fight tonight, we shouldn't do so on empty stomachs!"

"…An interesting proposition, Lancer" The prospect of food seemed to ignite something in Saber's eye. "Irisviel, I do not suspect these individuals of foul play. So I don't see anything wrong with sharing a meal"

Irisviel placed an index on lips, looking thoughtful. "I am feeling a bit hungry"

"Excellent!" Lancer cheered. "What do you say, Sakura? Know of any good place around here?"

"We could have sushi"

The Einzbern looked like an excited child, more so than the actual child. "Oh I always wanted to try that!"

Kariya wondered when his life had stopped making sense.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

It was… a spectacle. Lancer already ate for two people, but Saber seemed to eat for an entire battalion. No matter the amount of food delivered to their table, how vast in quantity or how large in size the rations were, nothing could feel the void that was in her stomach.

Kariya and Irisviel watched with wide eyes as the plates and bowls kept piling up. Sakura was just enjoying her own meal, finding their antics to be entertaining.

"So, uh" Well, this was awkward. "Are you enjoying your first time eating sushi?" Kariya tried to do small talk with the, again, ENEMY Master. A concept that seemed lost on Lancer.

"Oh yes, it's so delicious!" That woman did not seem to have any kind of negative feelings towards them. She took another roll to her mouth with delight. "Say, if I may ask" She tried to say tactfully. "You… look a bit sick, are you okay?"

He wasn't surprised he noticed his condition, sitting so close to him. "Ah, I'm fine" He lied, there was no reason to give her any information they could use against them.

Irisviel didn't look convinced, but didn't press the issue.

Saber finished another bowl. "Hmm, magnificent"

"Hahaha!" Lancer laughed heartily. "You sure enjoy your food, Saber!"

"Hunger is the enemy" She wisely said. "Serf! Another one!"

Irisviel thanked the gods she was rich.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Kariya expected… alright, he wasn't sure what to expect anymore by this point, but anyway. He thought after dinner that Lancer and Saber would hurry to their chosen battlefield. But instead they were taking their time, preferring to walk over the shore, chatting amicably as though they were friendly acquaintances instead of enemies who would be fighting to the death.

He watched with a careful eye as Sakura skipped over the water as he held her shoes on one hand and her stuffed monkey on the other. Enjoying something which once upon a time she only did with her birth family, relishing in the feeling that once more she was free from the oppressive claws of that disgusting vampire.

He grew cautious when Irisviel had joined her, softly splashing water at each other before the older woman taught her how to skip stones over water. Lancer insisted that they wouldn't do anything, but when it came to Sakura, Kariya would never be too trustful.

Sakura's tongue stuck out from her lips as she threw the stone, she watched in excitement as it skipped not once, not twice, but thrice over the water's surface.

"You did it, Sakura-chan!" Irisviel cheered with a small clap.

"Thank you, Irisviel-san" The child thanked the adult, both for the praise and for her instruction. Irisviel-san was very nice, always so friendly and polite. It reminded Sakura of her mother, a thought that caused a bit of pain.

She giggled before throwing her own stone. "Ah, the see is beautiful isn't it"

"It is"

"I've never seen it before"

Sakura's purple eyes stared at her in astonishment. "You've never seen the sea?"

"No" Though she shaked her head, she kept the smile on her lips. "I've lived a... secluded life. Knowing little of the world" Her smiled turned softer, more gentle, loving. "Until I met this person, who showed me a world so full of wonderful beautiful things... He set me free"

"Hmm"

Irisviel noted the sad look in her eyes. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

"...I was a trapped too" Irisviel blinked in confusion. "Living with the Matou, it... it wasn't good" The Einzbern noticed the tremble in her hands, and felt her own maternal instincs rising in concern. "I... I didn't like it there" A smile soon bloomed on her lips. "But... Uncle Kariya and Lancer. They saved me. I'm free now because of them" She sounded so happy. "I like them very much, I'll always be grateful to them"

The homunculus continued to stare at the small child before smiling warmly at them. "Ah... I guess we are fortunate we have such wonderful people in our life"

Sakura eagerly nodded.

Lancer and Saber for their part just watched as the child and Master had fun over the water. "Your Master seems to enjoy the simple things in life" He said with a smile.

She nodded. "It is my understanding that she never had much freedom in her life. She told me the sea is something she always wanted to see"

"I see… And what of you Saber? Do you enjoy the sea?"

The swordswoman grew pensive for a moment. "In my age, enemies always came from the sea. I hated it, never once admired it"

"Ah" Lancer made a sound of understanding. "I have my own history with the sea. But I do not hate it. It can be cruel indeed, but I do not blame it for just following its nature. The sea was a tool my enemy used as well. Filled it with creatures and all sorts of monsters to stop our advance… It was another obstacle that kept me away from my love"

The words made Saber perk up and look at him in confusion. "Your love?"

Lancer chuckled, placing his hands on the pockets of his hoodie and once more began walking towards the direction of the docks. "Impress me tonight, Saber. And I might tell you my name, you'll understand"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

They finally arrived at the docks. Kariya, Sakura and Lancer stood at one side of the 'battlefield', while Saber and Irisviel stood opposite to them. Lancer's figure glowed, and suddenly he was wearing his battle attire. Saber followed suit, replacing her formal wear with a battledress and various plates of armor.

Lancer pondered if he should use his modified Brahmastra for this fight. He had modified it to change into a spear for his class, but Saber did not appear to be related with anything remotely demonic, so perhaps another strategy would serve him better. Besides, Saber appeared to be a worthy opponent, he would not insult her by holding back.

Calling upon the weapons in his arsenal, Lancer grasped a very familiar trident that had been entrusted to him in the past. A golden trident materialized on his hands. He spun it around with great speed and dexterity, wind and dust picking up with its swift movement before he settled into a stance.

Trishula, The Thunderous Roar of the Destruction God was ready to be wielded in this battle.

Saber drew… nothing? Lancer blinked in confusion. She was definitely holding something, but all he could see were subtle gusts of wind circling around... Ahhh.

"An invisible weapon eh?" Lancer deduced. "That means your Phantasm must be so famed anyone can recognize you on sight"

"A mere concealment to protect the identity of that weapon. A trusted friend of mine placed a spell upon it so nobody in the battlefield could single me out"

"…Wait, wouldn't that mean that the enemy could still recognize you because you'd be the only one in the battlefield wielding an invisible weapon?"

Her eye twitched slightly. "He had… _odd_ ideas"

Lancer laughed. "Now I really want to know your name, I reckon you had an interesting life"

Saber smirked at him. "I return your previous words, Lancer: Impress me tonight, and I might tell you my name"

His ruby eyes shined in excitement. "Then come, Saber!"

And then they _moved_.

They vanished in a flash, the ground on their feet cracked from the sheer pressure of their leap.

Their weapons clashed, and suddenly the humans felt like they were in the middle of a storm. The wind billowed and hollowed with fury, as Saber's invisible blade connected with the shaft of Lancer's trident.

They pulled back and their weapons became blurs that human eyes could not perceive. Their blows made blocks of cement be torn from the ground by force alone, increasing in intensity and speed by the second.

Their weapons clashed closely once again, and Saber's and Lancer's smirking faces were mere inches away from each other. They were enjoying this fight, their enemy was fierce, mighty, and unrelenting.

Saber possessed a grace that Lancer had only seen in a few on his life. Every single movement was precise, carefully calculated strikes guided by a foresight that could easily read the flow of battle and match him blow by blow, keeping him at bay. Even with the shroud of wind covering her weapon, he could feel the sheer _presence_ of a holy artifact of unbridled sacredness dwelling inside.

Lancer was by far the fastest and strongest opponent Saber had ever faced. At moments she felt herself pushed back by his monstrous strength, nearly overwhelmed by the sheer speed of his blows. Were it not for her Instincts, Lancer would have already landed a blow on her.

"Yes, yes! Good Saber!" Lancer cheered on. "Show me your courage, the bite of your steel!"

"Then show me your might…" Wind seemed to gather around her, much to his surprise. "Lancer!"

The wind exploded, and Lancer was thrown back by the blast.

He rolled on the ground, leaving a trail of broken cement before he regained his footing by planting the trident on the ground and pulling himself up. He vanished in a blur, suddenly appearing by Saber's side, he struck only to vanish again after she blocked the teeth on his weapon. He then appeared on her left, only for Saber's Instinct fueled movements to parry another blow.

Again and again he carried on his assault, gusts of winds were created by the contact of their weapons, the ground around them breaking further apart by their clash. Lancer suddenly appeared in front of her, delivering an upwards strike. Saber's blade was caught locked in between the teeth of the trident, he guided the weapon above her head to leave her midsection vulnerable. A swift and savage kick slammed against her armored abdomen, the kick carried such strength it was able to slightly bend the metal around the area and make a tremor of pain spread through her body, causing Saber cough blood as she blown away by the strike, crashing into one of many metal containers and denting the metal.

"Saber!" Irisviel cried out in worry, immediately channeling a healing spell on her Servant.

Saber painfully stood up as felt her magic easing the main and mending the damage. "My thanks, Irisviel" She cleaned the blood from her mouth as she stared intently at Lancer, holding her blade in a stance once again.

Lancer smiled at her, resting his trident on his shoulder. "You fight well, Saber. Truly you are a magnificent warrior"

She nodded with a smile of her own. "You are formidable warrior as well. It appears I must not take you lightly, Lancer"

Before Lancer's eyes, the wind on her blade flickered, briefly revealing spots of glowing gold.

Kariya could feel the worms wriggling underneath his skin. Fortunately the uncomfortable sensation was nothing to the pain a higher costing Servant would have caused.

He couldn't believe what he had seen, the sheer _power_ displayed here… this was a battle between Servants.

Sakura tightened her grip on her monkey, too awed and a bit frightened to say a thing. Kariya kneeled and placed an arm around her, pulling her close, letting her know that everything would be okay and she'd be safe.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Their familiars quickly spotted the growing fight between the Servants, and so they hurried towards the battlefield.

Kiritsugu looked down his sight as he lined up his rifle. "Maya, do you spot anyone else here?" He spoke into his mic.

" _Negative_ "

The assassin's eye narrowed at the hooded man. Kariya Matou, from one of the old families. Strange, his sources said he had run out on the family. Why would the Matou choose someone with so little training to be a Master in the Grail War?

The girl next to him was Sakura Matou, formerly Sakura Tohsaka. His sources had informed him that Tokiomi Tohsaka had given one of his daughters away to learn the Matou craft, as he could pass his Magic Crest to only one of them. What was she doing with Kariya?

No matter, he had to take the shot now before the Servants resumed their battle. His finger closed on the trigger.

He stopped when the Master kneeled, placing a protecting arm around the girl and holding her close. It couldn't be that he knew he was being aimed at, he was just making sure the girl was okay.

Their position made it impossible to kill him without shooting through the girl.

His breath caught on his throat. His finger trembled over the trigger.

Do this Kiritsugu. One life, two in this case, were nothing compared to a peaceful future for humanity.

Just pull the trigger, and kill them both.

…The girl was around Illyia's age.

"Damn it…" Being a father made you soft, Kiritsugu.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Saber held her blade back, winds of pure prana circling around her weapon like a miniature tornado.

" **Strike Air** " She called the name of her technique as she thrust her blade forward. " **Hammer of the Wind Kings!** "

A gale of super high pressure condensed air was released, tearing apart the ground on its path with the might of a localized typhoon, cutting a path straight for the Lancer.

This one did not move, rather than get away from the incoming gale of devastation, he spun the trident above his head until it became a blur.

Sparks of electricity shimmered around the weapon. Arcs of lightning licked the ground, leaving patches of scorched earth. Lancer held his weapon in a stance, pure lightning running around its form, and with a mighty cry thrust it foward.

An arc of pure lightning, like the howl of an angry storm deity, soared forth, blasting away the wind prana of Saber's attack and continuing forth directly towards her at blinding speed.

All of Saber's Instincts screamed 'DODGE!'

And so she did. The lightning was close enough that the hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge. The energy _melted_ right through the metal container, piercing through several more before finally stopping by the seventh before the energy fizzled out and dissipated into the air.

Saber looked astonished at the power behind his Phantasm. He hadn't even released its True Name, that had been the natural abilities of the trident without utilizing its full power… and it had blasted through Strike Air as though it had been naught but the wind blown by a butterfly's wings.

"Phew" Lancer sighed in relief as he rested the shaft across his shoulders. "Bit more and that blast would have torn me to pieces"

Saber could only continue to stare at him.

Lancer laughed. "I'm really enjoying myself here, Saber! Couldn't ask for a finer opponent!"

The Servant of the Sword finally regained her bearings and let out a short chuckle. "Truly you are a powerful hero Lancer" She looked at him with respect in her eyes. "I believe I'd be honored to tell you my name"

"Oho?" He made an intrigued sound. "I'd happily share mine with you in that case!" He planted the end of the trident on the ground and proudly proclaimed. "You stand before the great-!"

Lightning roared through the skies.

"…Eh?" Lancer blinked in confusion, a sentiment shared by the others. "That… was not me"

Suddenly, the cry of two oxen was heard, along with the wheels of a chariot.

"Sheath your weapons, for the King has arrived!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sheath your weapons, for the King has arrived!"

A chariot landed amidst the hail of lightning. A massive construct pulled by two large and bulky oxen. The beasts huffed and stomped their hooves, creating a sound akin to thunder as electricity filled the air.

The owner of the chariot was a giant of a man, all muscle and dressed in leather armor, a long red fur lined cape covered most of his figure. Dark crimson hair and a beard adorned his strong features, a proud smirk formed upon his lips.

A cowering youth trembled at his side, a young boy dressed in what appeared to be a school uniform, he looked so frightened to be in the middle of all this.

"Heroes of old hear me, for I am the Rider class Servant of this war, I am Alexander of Macedon, known in the East as Iskandar, the King of Conquerors!" He proclaimed in his deep voice.

"…Eh?" Lancer tilted his head.

Saber merely stared at him in a mixture of shock and annoyance.

Kariya muttered to himself. "Alexander the Great?" A figure of incredible renown in the history books, the man who conquered most of the known world in ancient times. Irisviel shared his surprise, she hadn't expected such a famed hero to appear before them

The Masters couldn't believe he had suddenly revealed his name for all to hear. Sure, Saber and Lancer were planning on revealing their names to each other, but in their bout and interactions they had come to respect each other greatly. This Servant just announced his identity, uncaring of who might be hearing, and what others might do with that knowledge.

Saber herself did not recognize that name, a fault of not being a complete Heroic Spirit. All knowledge she could have about other Servants were limited to legends she had heard about in life.

"Fate has drawn us together to fight for the Holy Grail, but I am here to give you a proposition!" He extended his massive arms. "Join me and my army, grant the Grail to me and together we shall relish in the glory of conquest! You shall be my treasured friends, and nothing shall stand in our way!" His words were full of passion.

"What the hell, you idiot?!" The young man cried out. "You can't just reveal your name like that! And what's that nonsense you said-!"

Rider flicked him across the forehead, knocking him back into the chariot.

Lancer sweatdropped. "Hey now…" It didn't look like those two had much of a formal Master-Servant relationship.

"So!" Iskander once more turned to them, an eager smile splitting his face. "What say you?!"

"You interrupt our duel to offer such a ridiculous proposition?" Saber said in outrage.

"Hehe, sorry about that" Rider scratched his nose. "I wanted to arrive before anybody ended up dead. The dead don't make for good allies"

"Hpmh!" The swordswoman shook her head. "I would not lower myself to be a subject, for I am a King too. And the land of Britain shall always be under my protection"

Lancer stared at her quizzically. "Britain?" His ruby eyes widened. "Wait, that means…" The hidden sword, could she be…?

"Oh!" Rider immediately understood. "Who would have thought the famed King of Knights is a cute little girl!"

Irisviel swore she could feel the anger radiating from Saber.

"Wait wait wait!" Lancer waved his arms rapidly. "The King of Knights? The Wielder of Excalibur? YOU'RE King Arthur?"

Saber nodded to him with a proud smile. "Indeed, I am King Arturia Pendragon of Camelot, the Once and Future King"

"Oho!" She was taken aback by the sudden wide smile and excitement on his tone. "I've been fighting against the epitome of knighthood all this time?! What honor! No wonder you shine with such magnificence, Chosen of the Fey!"

The King of Knights had to blink a few times, Lancer was truly an… energetic person. "Your words honor me, Lancer. But I am afraid I've yet to know your name, I'd like to know the identity of the man who's honored me with today's duel"

"Why, you don't even need to ask, King Arturia!" Once again, Lancer planted his trident upon the ground, and widely waved his arm. "I am the Great King of Kosala, heir of the Suryavansha, the Solar Dynasty that descends from the Sun God Surya himself! The Rightful King of Heaven and Earth, I am Rama, Seventh Avatar of Vishnu!"

Irisviel gasped in shock. High up on his vantage point, Kiristugu swore to himself. Not only was the King of Conquerors a participant on this war, but also the great hero of the Ramayana himself.

If Heroic Spirit's strengths were affected by their faith, then Rama was a hero who received an incredible boost worldwide. Rama was not only a legendary figure of the Indian epics, which held feats that were just absurd by modern standards, there were temples to him, worshipers that venerated him as a god by the thousands. A god incarnated that would fight single handedly against entire armies of demons.

Truly a Servant to be feared.

"Oh!" Iskandar looked so thrilled at the prospect of meeting him. "So you are Rama, I heard so much about you in my travels through India! Truly it is an honor to meet such an outstanding hero!"

"Hehehe" Rama scratched his head. "To be praised by one such as you is flattering"

"So, what do you say? Would you like to join my army?"

"I apologize, Rider" The Lancer replied. "But conquest is not my thing, plus I really need the Grail, I swore I'd get it for my master"

"Come now, I'm willing to negotiate"

Saber huffed. "You are wasting your breath"

Iskandar sighed in disappointment as he scratched his head. "So this negotiation between kings has failed. Such a shame…"

" _What mockery is this?!_ " An ethereal voice suddenly spoke.

The individuals on the docks looked around in surprise, the voice had come out of nowhere.

Iskandar run a hand through his beard. "Hmm, it appears others have decided to show up"

Golden dust gathered atop one of the lamps, coalescing into human form. Donning a magnificent golden armor, the hero in question possessed fair skin and blonde hair, his red eyes glared down at the Lancer.

Rama's eyes narrowed. The sheer power coming off from this Servant…

"T-That's…" The young master of Rider stuttered. "The Servant that killed Assassin"

Kariya gnashed his teeth together. That was Tokiomi's Servant. Sakura held the stuffed monkey in her arms tightly. Did father know she was here?

"Not only do I find three posers claiming to be kings" His voice was regal, yet full of scorn. "But also someone who claims to rule over Heaven and Earth, the domains that solely belong to me?!"

Rama tilted his head. "Well, I assure you, as Vishnu's Avatar, I'm an extension of his divinity. His domains are mine as well, such was the responsibility I was entrusted with"

"Foolishness!" The golden Servant snarled. "I am the only true King!"

"Hmph" Iskandar huffed. "Then tell us your name, no king should hold their identity a secret"

His words seemed to infuriate him further. "The fault is yours alone if you cannot recognize my glory with just a glance" Golden ripples appeared in the air around him, and two weapons of outstanding design came forth.

Those weapons, Lancer realized, they were Phantasms.

Saber quickly moved to protect Irisviel, while Rider's master held unto his cape.

" _Lancer_ " Kariya spoke into his mind, Rama blinked in surprise at how much hate there was in his words. " _Defeat him, kill him!_ "

He would have questioned the negative emotion that fueled his command, but now wasn't the moment to show hesitation. The golden Servant seemed to be in a foul mood and was directing his anger at him. He couldn't afford to hold back

Though a question lingered him on his mind.

"Tell me something, are you of the Archer class?"

A blonde eyebrow raised elegantly. "And if I am?"

"Ah…" Rama's gaze dropped to the ground, the sadness and disappointment in his eyes was noticeable to everyone present. "Sorry I just… I was hoping for somebody else"

The golden Archer seemed to take that as an insult, and let out a soft growl as he fired his weapons.

They traveled at outstanding speed, Lancer had to jump back using his high ranking Agility to its fullest. The impact of the weapons created blasts that torn the ground around them. Without a gesture, Archer opened more portals from where even more weapons pulled forth.

The young master of Rider looked in terror. "Those… those are all Phantasms"

Saber and Irisviel could only watch shell shocked. For a single Servant to possess that many Phantasms at his command was simply… impossible. What kind of Servant was this Archer?

Lancer looked up to see a runed spear flying his way, with a twirl of Trishula he swatted it away into the air, and then brought it downwards in a strike to stop a peerless sword. The impact created a cloud of smoke.

Archer was already readying more weapons, believing two more to be enough... when suddenly two flying projectiles flew from inside the smoke, creating large holes on the cloud from their sheer velocity. His red eyes widened as the projectiles, arrows he realized, impacted against the weapons of his gate. They clashed and exploded, the blast sent Archer to the ground, the cement cracking under the weight of the impact.

He wasted no time in standing up, Archer would never lay on the ground before this unworthy peons. Archer's eyes glared at the figured who had dared strike him. "Why you..!"

The spectators looked back to the where Lancer was, and to their shock he was no longer holding his trident, but a bow. A masterfully crafted weapon of red and gold, the string seemed to glimmer with sacred light, he held the weapon with just as much mastery as he did with his previous one.

"What is this?" Saber muttered to herself. First the Archer's unnatural number and use of Phantasms and now a Lancer who also had access to a bow?

"Ohhh, very interesting" Rider said with a grin as he tapped his chin.

"I-I don't understand, how can he have a bow while he is a Lancer?" Wasn't the role of Archer taken by this golden Servant? Even if this one didn't seem to use a bow himself, instead being content with firing his weapons.

"Don't be so naive Waver, you should know by now how the skills a hero had in life, plus their legend, affects their containers. There is no reason to believe he'd be so limited" His Servant admonished him. "Rama was said to have mastered all weapons and all forms of combat, so I'm not surprised by this. Check your ability to see his stats if you wish to understand, now that you know his identity it should show you everything"

Waver did so, looking intently at the red haired Servant to see in his stats. He nearly passed out at what he saw. "It… It says Rama can function as all the three Knight Classes into one! And not only that, his second Phantasm is called Vishnu Bhuja; Arms of the Great One, which is a collection all the Phantasms and weapons he was entrusted with in life!"

Iskandar laughed boisterously at that. "Impressive! Now I really want to have him on my side!" He placed his fists on his waist. "It appears he and Archer have something in common, both have a large collection of weapons to bring to bear against the other" His tactical mind was already analyzing the situation. "So in a battle between them the outcome will be decided by whoever is more skilled, and what strategy they use" But a feeling told him they had yet to see all the tricks up the Archer's sleeve.

"Rama…" Arturia muttered to herself. Had he been holding back in their fight? Just how powerful was he?

The golden Archer's eyes flared in fury. "You dare strike me, mongrel?! You dare wield those weapons against me?! Fool, I am the true owner of all treasures, those weapons you hold are mine!"

Four arrows formed on in between his fingers as he strung them together while he held the bow diagonally. "Owning a weapon means nothing if you don't know how to use it, Archer"

A dozen portals opened around him, immediately bringing more of his treasures to bear. Lancer released his arrows, and took out four of the weapons before they could be fired. He jumped over one of the containers, avoiding the strike of a halberd that pierced right through the metal. Leaping into the air, he fired three arrows in quick succession, knocking away three more weapons coming towards him. As he landed, he dismissed his bow to summon two khanda blades on his hands. The swords became a blur as they parried and swatted away two swords fired from the golden portals. Two spears and a sickly came at him at tremendous speed, yet Lancer charged forward, his swords knocked away two of them while he kicked up the third one, sending it spinning into the air. He jumped, twisting his body to kick the butt of the spear and sending it flying back towards Archer.

Archer barely had time to react, he quickly summoned a golden spear, large in size and intricate in shape, and swiftly fired it to counter this own returned weapon. The blast clouded his vision momentarily and forced him to take a step back. He grunted, angry that this mongrel dared to use his own weapon against him.

He saw Lancer quickly changing weapons once again, this time he held six golden chakrams, circular saw blades with many edges, three in each hand. The disks shined and Lancer threw them, they flew through the air, gracefully gliding with the wind, aimed directly at him. Archer summoned a large shield which completely blocked his view but protected him fully. The chakras bounced off the towering shield, unable to even leave a scratch on it.

Lancer did not relent, with an inhuman burst of speed that tore the ground behind him, he launched himself towards his opponent. In his hands formed a long golden shaft, connected to the end of said shaft was a great ornate spherical piece of metal. The name of this mace was Modhaki, the Beater.

His weapon shined as he called upon its power. It didn't possess a conceptual ability, nor was it elementally charged or had any sort of special effect. No, what Modhaki possessed was pure, raw, physical might which could unleash a torrent of destruction with its blows.

Lancer stood just a feet away from the shield as he held his mace high and called out its name. " **Modhaki!** " The clash between shield and mace created a brief flash of light, followed by a tremor and a shockwave. The ground around them cracked, pieces of broken stone were flown away by the sheer strength of the impact. Most of the spectators had to shield their faces from the turbulent winds alone.

Archer's eyes widened as he saw the shield beginning to crack, more and more the cracks spread like a twisted spider web.

Finally his shield shattered, and he was thrown back by the shockwave. His body hit the ground a few times, rolling until he finally hit a container, and the metal posed no resistance as Archer pierced through, creating a hole in it.

Rama relaxed his stance and dismissed his weapon. He let out a soft breath.

Kariya couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his lips, he ignored the worms wriggling inside his body. " _I hope you are watching this Tokiomi. Watch as my Servant beats yours, watch how I can keep Sakura safe while you didn't even care about her wellbeing!_ "

The clanking of metal caught their attention, and so they saw Archer walking out from the container. His armor still looked pristine, but his face was bruised, such small injuries were enough to send him into rage. "By harming my visage… you have signed your death sentence!" This time, far more than a dozen of portals emerged.

Rama clicked his tongue and summoned his bow. Archer was becoming increasingly dangerous.

Before his weapons could fire however, a vortex of blackness appeared on the other side of the battlefield. From the darkness appeared a large armored figure. A single red line over its visor gave the impression of a singular v-shaped eye which shined with a baleful red. The Servant had an unnatural feeling to it, one that radiated rage and madness.

"Is that… Berserker?" Irisviel frightfully asked.

"So it appears" Saber replied before turning her eyes to Rider. "Will you try to get him to join you as well?"

"Hmph, I doubt a Berserker would br remotely interested in negotiating"

The golden Archer merely snarled. "More mongrels appear before me? And a mad dog this time. Fine!" He spread his arms wide. "I shall slaughter you all right here!"

Saber held her sword. "Irisviel, get back!"

Waver tried to hide behind Rider's large figure while his Servant grabbed a hold of his chariot's reigns.

Rama prepared himself for oncoming onslaught.

…Yet it never came. Archer's face morphed into one of shock, he looked up to the sky in anger. "You dare order me to retreat after this humiliation? You have some gall Tokiomi… Fine! When I get back you shall feel my wrath" With a swat of his arms, he dismissed his weapons. "Enjoy what remains of your life, Hero of India. Next time we meet, you shall face judgment at my hands" And so vanished into golden dust as he astralized.

Rama knew next time the Archer appeared, he'd bring everything he had against him. He understood the level of danger this Servant represented, for that collection of Phantasms seemed to possess no limit. Who knows what more he had in store?

And yet, the Lancer relished the challenge. "And when that day comes, I will be ready" He had a promise to fulfil after all. He frowned as he stared at the new arrival. "Only this guy to deal with now"

The Berserker merely stood there.

"Master!" Rama called. "Can you see his stats?"

Kariya, briefly intoxicated by the feeling of victory over having Tokiomi's Servant retreat, tried to do so, but, "I… I can't" He replied in confusion. "That darkness around him is stopping me from doing so"

"I see" Red eyes narrowed. "Must be a Phantasm or Skill that conceals him"

Why wasn't the Berserker doing anything?

" _So you are the one who stole my relic, Waver Velvet_ " A voice amplified by magic announced. Making everyone look around in confusion, not sure where it was coming from. " _I was forced to acquire a new relic in haste, fortunately Berserker here has been obedient for the most part_ "

"N-No" The young boy stuttered in horror.

" _To think you of all people would have the gall to steal from me in the first place… It appears you are long due a lesson on mages killing each other. But don't worry, I will make sure my lessons will be as long and thorough as necessary, all so you can properly understand the meaning of pain…"_

"Lord El-Melloi…" Waver cowered, holding his head in fear, tears of pure terror leaking down from his eyes.

This was it, he was going to die. He was going to die. How could he have been so stupid? He should never gotten involved into this horrible war to begin with. Now he was going to die and…

A comforting hand laid on his head.

A soft gasp escaped his lips, and Waver turned to see Rider smiling reassuringly at him. The burly man turned to reply to the magus. "You say you wanted to be my Master, magus! Yet I do not see you standing here next to your Servant! I would only ride with those brave enough to stand at my side through my conquests! Hmph, the thought of someone who skulks in the shadows, too afraid to show their face, as my Master is nothing but a joke!"

His words enraged the Magus. " _Watch your tongue, you glorified familiar! Berserker, kill him!_ "

The black knight began to tremble, a blood curling howl escaped from him and suddenly he moved with unnatural speed… ignoring Rider and his Master, and instead heading straight for Saber.

" _What are you doing?! Attack the Rider, not the Saber!_ "

But Berserker did not listen, he knocked out a lamp and held it in his hands with great dexterity, despite his mad nature. Red lines of prana infused themselves over it.

"Irisviel, watch out!" Saber was forced to move forward and meet Berserker head on so the clash wouldn't hurt her companion. The mad warrior brought his makeshift weapon down on her. And the force of the impact was enough for Saber's knees to buckle under the weight and her arms to scream out in agony. His strength was comparable to that of Lancer.

"Tch!" Lancer wasn't about to let this mad Servant get in the way, he and Saber had a duel to finish.

The terrified scream of a child reached his ears. Alarmed, he turned to see Kariya falling to the ground, a dagger buried on his back. Sakura struggled under the grip of a dark cloaked figure of unidentifiable gender with a skull mask and purple hair.

Assassin?! But Rider's Master said he was dead!

The stuffed monkey fell from Sakura's arms and to the ground.

"Master! Sakura!"

He rushed to aid them, but Assassin was already escaping with Sakura on their arms.

He hesitated for a moment when he stood next to his master, looking at the knife on his back, if he wasn't treated immediately he would die, but…

"Go after her!" Kariya commanded through the pain.

That was all the instruction he needed. Lancer quickly jumped over the containers and followed after Assassin. The Servant of Murder was very nimble, his Agility likely rivaled his own.

Rama called forth one of his bows and aimed an arrow as he jumped over various containers, he had to be careful lest he harm Sakura by accident.

Assassin turned around and threw several dirks at him with such speed and force they were comparable to bullets. Lancer bit back a curse as he fired several arrows and knocked the dirks from the air.

Their chase took them all over the docks. Assassin was trying lose him, but his marksman's eye stayed on him all the time, even as he threw more dirks at him Rama just shot them down with perfect precision.

They ran up through a crane, Assassin dodged several arrows that pierced through the metal, skillfully moving in between the various parts of the structure. Lancer did not understood why Sakura had been taken hostage, it seemed that she was a priority rather than his Master. At least, if Assassin wanted her dead then she would be so by now.

At the top of the crane, Assassin ran over the beam ramp, gaining distance from Rama. The Lancer realized he couldn't keep chasing him around, but fortunately the straight line Assassin was running in gave him an advantage.

Lining up his arrow, Rama aimed low, and let loose.

"AGH!" Assassin screamed, stumbling as their ankle was pierced by a crimson arrow, momentarily stopping them.

That gave Rama all the time he needed. Judging by the purple hair peeking out over Assassin's shoulder, Sakura's size and length, the position in which Assassin was holding her, he calculated his next shot with outmost accuracy.

Another arrow was let loose, this time burying itself into Assassin's elbow. Namely, the one belonging to the arm that held Sakura. Assassin's arm fell limp, and let Sakura go… over the edge of the beam rail.

Her screams filled the night, Rama used every last inch of his speed and jumped down. Time seemed to slow down as he twisted his body and aimed one last arrow at Assassin, who was holding their injured elbow. The projectile soared true, too fast for the injured Assassin to evade, and found its mark on the Servant's skull mask, splitting it in half as the arrow buried their forehead.

Rama was already turning again as Assassin dissipated into golden particles. His eyes focused on the falling girl, dismissing his bow he summoned a large golden noose. A twirl of the item and the knot was flying straight for Sakura. It glowed with light as it seemed to move with a mind of its own, wrapping itself around Sakura. Gently as to avoid any kind of painful backlash.

Rama tugged at the noose and suddenly the girl was safe on his arms. The ground was coming closer and closer.

Positioning himself to absorb all the force of the impact, Rama's landing made the ground crumble around him. He quickly looked over Sakura with concern. "Are you okay?"

The girl's eyes were wide with terror, her breathing was erratic and she was clinging to him for dear life. But she was unharmed.

The Avatar of Vishnu sighed in relief. "You're okay" Without further delay, Rama quickly took them towards their Master.

He feared the worst as they raced, but his fears were soothed at the scene playing before him. Irisviel was kneeling beside him, having removed the knife and was now healing him with her own magecraft.

"Uncle!" Sakura run towards him the moment Lancer set her down. "Is he..?"

Irisviel smiled kindly at her. "He's going to be okay" And handed her the fallen stuffed animal.

The little girl couldn't hold it anymore, and so she cried in relief. Kneeling before Kariya's body as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey…" Kariya, tiredly and painfully, smiled at her. "Sorry for worrying you" He sat up with Irisviel's help, and looked at Rama with gratitude. "Thank you"

Rama smiled back. "It's what I do" He turned his eyes to the white haired woman, and much to her surprise, kneeled before her. "I own you my Master's life, lady Irisviel, I am in your debt"

The homunculus bashfully blushed. "O-Oh it was nothing"

Rama's ruby eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, Saber…!"

His words died on his mouth as he witnessed Iskandar's lightning chariot trample over Berserker's figure.

The King of Conquerors glared to the night sky. "I will not stand by and watch you bully your way into this conflict! Retreat, Master of Berserker, or we shall finish off your Servant right here!"

"… _Tch. Retreat, Berserker_ "

This time, the madman seemed to obey as he vanished into dark particles of magical energy.

Saber, whose arm was currently bleeding from an injury she had received, sighed in relief and look at the Rider with gratitude in her eyes. "I thank you, King of Conquerors"

Rider just beamed at her. "Well, I thought it was hardly sporting that Berserker came at you while you had yet to finish your duel with Lancer. Speaking of" He shifted his gaze to the approaching Servant. "Will you continue where you left off?"

Lancer and Saber exchanged a look, and both shared a sigh. "I'm afraid now is not the best time, I must tend to my Master"

"I believe there have been enough hostilities for today"

"Hmm, indeed" Rider smiled down at his own Master. "So! What do you think of your very first battle experience?!" His gaze grew curious. "Oh?" He picked up his Master by the collar… who was so shocked by the whole ordeal it looked like he had passed out. "Really wish you'd man up a little, oh well…" After putting his Master into a comfortable position on his chariot, Iskandar turned to address his fellow heroes once more. "If you ever change your minds about joining me, just say the word. If not" His smile grew challengingly. "It shall be my honor to face you in battle"

Rama and Arturia both smiled. "Farewell, King of Conquerors"

The Rider beamed at them one last time, and with a snap of his reigns, his oxen let out a mighty cry as they took him and his Master through the sky, riding upon thunder and lightning.

Lancer rubbed his neck as he stretched. "Well, tonight has been eventful. Sorry we couldn't finish our duel"

"It is alright. We shall continue another day" Saber assured him.

The Indian hero held out his hand for the British legend. They shared a smile filled with respect as they shook hands, recognizing each other as worthy foes.

And like that, the first battle of the Holy Grail War had ended.

"If you ever want to have dinner before our fateful duel just find me. My treat" Lancer promised with a nod as he returned to his master, who was walking towards them with Sakura and Irisviel at his side. He seemed to be alright, albeit with a bit of difficulty on his step. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine" He coughed, his skin wriggling as he did.

Rama grew concerned. "I hope my fights did not strain you much"

"Nothing I can't handle"

Sakura merely held to his hand, as though she was afraid he'd vanish if she let go. Rama gave her a gently smile as he patted her head. "You were brave today" Once more he turned to Irisviel with gratitude. "Again, I can't never thank you enough. You and Saber have earned the respect of Rama of Kosala"

Before she could reply, Irisviel saw the wound on Saber's arm. "Saber!" She hurried to her side and quickly inspected the wound.

"'Tis nothing to be concerned for, Irisviel" The Servant of the Sword said as she brought her left hand to her arm. She made a soft sound of surprise as Irisviel held her hand and with the other she channeled her spell to quickly mend the wound as she had done before. Saber looked at Irisviel in the eye, her tone unreadable. "Some would call it foolish, to heal your enemy in a war" The Einzbern winced at her words, but the blonde's lips curved into a smile. "Yet to show kindness in such a conflict, it is the sign of a pure courageous soul, Irisviel"

Irisviel let out a soft laught. "I'm just doing what any knight would do, don't you agree, King Arthur?"

"You have upheld those ideals tonight, my fair lady" The Servant assured her with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

From the distance, Rama, Sakura and Kariya observed the exchange. Rama placed his hands akimbo as he smiled brightly at them. "Awww, they're a cute couple"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, tonight went well"

"Define 'well'"

Master and Servant exchanged words as they returned to the apartment. Kariya held Sakura, who was fast asleep, in his arms. He settled her into his bed, making sure to tuck her in carefully before closing the door and taking a seat on one of the chairs of his kitchen. Tonight had been a bit too full of excitements.

"You and Sakura are safe, and I got to fight some really strong people. I'd say it all went well" Lancer replied as he sat in the chair opposite to his Master. "Are you alright Master? That knife wound was nearly lethal"

"That Einzbern woman is a really good healer" Kariya assured him. "I'm fine"

Lancer nodded. "Was I too draining today?"

"The worms didn't act as much as I feared. Were you a more draining Servant like Berserker I'm sure I'd be puking my guts out"

Lancer tried not to think much of his Master in such as state. He leaned back and pondered. "Why do you think Assassin tried to capture Sakura?"

"I don't know" The runaway Matou sighed. "I'm more surprised Assassin survived, supposedly he had been killed by Archer"

That was what Rider's Master had said. Lancer tipped his chin in thought as he went through the knowledge provided by the Grail. Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain, was a title passed down to the leaders of the Hashshashin, the Islamic sect based on Persia. The very word 'assassin' had been derived from that order, making it such a powerful catalyst that the various Hassans through history would most likely be summoned by the Holy Grail War, unless a more specific catalyst for another Assassin-qualifying Servant was used.

That narrowed down his search, next he examined who among them could use abilities that could allow them to fake their death. While a few of the Hassans were able to use illusion-like abilities, another Hassan in particular came to the forefront of his mind.

The Hassan of the Hundred Faces, someone born with a multiple personality disorder who had used his inborn trait to be a true assassin without identity, allowing him to act as multiple people if need be. Translated into the Grail War, this ability allowed them to manifest into a multitude of Assassins who shared a single mind.

He informed his Master such, who clicked his tongue. "Multiple Assassins? As if keeping a lookout for one wasn't enough"

Lancer nodded in agreement. "Not too powerful individually, but a well-coordinated and numerous force like them would be dangerous if they attack in greater numbers"

Kariya could only agree to that. "What about that Assassin that got killed by Archer, you think he was looking for information and got discovered?"

"It's a possibility" But something didn't quite sit right with Lancer. "Although… hmm"

"What's wrong?"

"The news of Assassins death was very widespread apparently. You'd think an Assassin would be better at sneaking around considering their high ranking Presence Concealment and it just so happened to be that Archer, the Servant of Tokiomi Tohsaka, was the one to dispatch him"

Kariya narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you saying?"

Lancer's red eyes stared back at him. "I'm saying it was most likely staged. Tokiomi must be in league with Assassin's Master, and sacrificed one of their doppelgangers to make it seem that Assassin was out of the War"

"Then" His Master's eyes widened. "Assassin trying to take Sakura… that was on Tokiomi's orders?"

"I would believe so"

Kariya's hand tightened into fists. " _It wasn't enough you sold Sakura away to suffer, you have the gall to kidnap her?!_ " The bastard couldn't even talk to his daughter in person. Did he even care about what Sakura went through? Was he just going to take her away by force without caring that she could be hurt?

That bastard had no right. He'd make sure Tokiomi would never lay a finger on Sakura. With Lancer at his side, they'd kill his Servant and then-

"Master… Master!"

"Uh?" He suddenly noticed his Servant trying to talk to him.

"Didn't you hear me? I said it'd be best if I stay up all night in case an Assassin comes by. I don't need to sleep anyway"

"Oh, yeah. Good idea" He said, a bit detachedly.

Lancer gave him a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"…I just need some rest" Kariya stood up and headed for the couch. "We'll see what we do next tomorrow"

The Indian Hero just kept looking at his Master with a worried expression on his face. "Alright… goodnight Master"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

The return to the Einzbern castle wasn't as… uneventful as they hoped. Barring Irisviel's driving (which was one of the most horrifying experiences Saber had ever gone through), they had run into Caster. The Servant, who introduced himself as Gilles de Rais, was clearly mad, mistaking her for another person called 'Jeanne'. They managed to make him retreat, though not before he had rambled on about how he'd 'save her'. At least she knew the identity of another of her enemies in this war.

Once more, the King of Knights cursed her inability to receive knowledge from the Grail. Iskandar and Rama were all unknowns to her for the most part. The most she had come to find out was that they came from Greece, India and France respectively. That was something she needed to work on.

When they returned, Kiritsugu continued to ignore her, preferring to speak to Irisviel without even directing a glace to her, which honestly was starting to get on Saber's nerves. The husband was not pleased with Irisviel's choice of saving Lancer's Master.

Perhaps it would be best to omit the fact they had dined with them as well…

The assassin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Iri, I understand you felt sympathy for them. But we nearly had the chance of eliminating a powerful Servant from the war"

"I just…" The red eyed woman lowered her gaze in shame. "They were nice people, and the little girl had been taken, I had to do something"

Bless his wife's heart but she was too kind for her own good.

"Just promise me you won't do anything like that without consulting me"

"I promise"

Kiritsugu wasn't the least pleased. This war already had dangerous adversaries like the King of Conquerors or that Golden Archer, Berserker attacked Saber relentless. Saving Rama's Master was a mistake. But he couldn't blame Irisviel's kind nature, she understood little of war and the kind of work he did.

For now, they had to make plans.

After she was dismissed, Saber went to the mansion's library, being the base of operations for the Eiznbern family, it was filled with texts that contained the lore and information of many figures of history and legends. The King of Knights sat on one of the tables and laid the books she was to read. It would probably take her all night, but luckily sleep was not something she was currently in need of due to her nature as a Servant.

The titles in said books were ' _Alexander the Great_ ' by Robin Lane Fox. The other book held no specific author, merely a print and its title, ' _The Ramayana_ '.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

In his Workshop, Tokiomi pondered on his next course of action. He did not expect any Servant in this war to get the best out of Gilgamesh, much less managing to stand up against him in a fight against his countless Phantasms.

But apparently, there was.

Rama, the hero of the Ramayana, one of the strongest heroes of India, a land when it its Age of Gods was filled with warriors that could pose a challenge to even the King of Heroes himself.

The feats in the Indian legends were absurd, even by the standards of people in his line of work. Most like exaggeration by the people as those stories were passed down. But in the Age of Gods, logic and physics had little say.

It was hard to gauge how long ago those stories happened, as those epics were simply retellings of the older tales which set them back several thousands of years ago, most likely rivaling the age of Gilgamesh himself.

Regardless of the details, Rama proved able to fight the King of Heroes, and showed himself to be a dangerous opponent. He possessed his own arsenal of Phantasms, and could even use them to full effect. This Servant was going to be his greatest obstacle in the war.

So it came to a surprise when he realized Kariya Matou was his Master.

Aoi's old friend, who had committed the foolish mistake of abandoning the path of magecraft, now stood as the representative of the Matou line in this war…

…And for some reason, Sakura was with him.

When Kirei had informed him he could barely believe it, if not for his familiars showing him that it was indeed her. It didn't make any sense, Sakura was supposed to be in the Matou Manor, away from all this, continuing her training.

He inmidaitely tried contacting Zouken, but none of his familiars answered him.

After a deliberation during Gilgamesh's fight with Rama, he ordered Kirei to have one of his Assassins take her back, so she could be safe away from the War, and then return her to the Matou.

The plan had failed, and the Assassin had been killed by Rama.

In need of answers, Tokiomi took his staff and left for the Matou Manor.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Gilgamesh could not care less about Tokiomi's affair, so when this one left he barely paid it any mind. He was such a droll man, with uninspiring goals and a very boring attitude. He had been summoned thinking this 'war' would be a very uneventful affair.

That is, until his bout with Lancer.

Thinking about that youth annoyed him, to call himself the King of Heaven and Earth when such titles were held by him and him alone.

The gall!

He had decided a quick execution was in order. Yet to his surprise, Lancer had displayed amazing martial skill, such that he could fight against his Gate of Babylon, countering his attacks with his own physical prowess and mastery of his own weapons.

It was a sour point to him, but Gilgamesh was forced to acknowledge that Hero's strength. After all, Rama, the King of Kosala, was hero so old it rivaled his own tale's age. The incarnation of a god that had killed demons by the thousands, hailed as one of the greatest kings.

"Tch" The golden King clicked his tongue in displeasure.

For a god to come to the mortal realm and rule them in such a fashion, the mere thought made him swell with anger. Gods had no right to rule over humanity. For a god to try to pass as human and proclaim himself their king was a great offense to Gilgamesh, who had defied the gods and helped fastened the end of their Age.

…And yet he was curious about this hero. Gilgamesh could see what mere men could not, there was more to him that met the eye, and so it'd fall to him to judge his worth.

Ah, speaking of more than meets the eye, here came that priest. Gilgamesh smirked, his Master might be a boring man, but there was something about Kotomine that was much more… interesting.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

To Waver, there was something very wrong about Alexander the Great acting all giddy like a kid. Ever since the fight at the docks the King of Conquerors showed himself to be extremely happy with who was participating in the war.

"To think the King of Knights and the Seventh Avatar of Vishnu are my opponents! Hahahahah! Now this shall be a magnificent conquest!"

The young mage sighed in exasperation.

"Come now, boy!" Rider clearly noted his lack of enthusiasm, he grinned as he sat cross legged in the middle of his bedroom (and _still_ towered over him much to Waver's irritation) with his arm crossed as well. "You're an Englishman aren't you? Surely you are excited upon meeting your homeland's greatest legend!"

Well, he couldn't deny the british in him was intrigued at the prospect of meeting the legendary Once and Future King… who happened to be a woman… Waver understood the quality of health was much lower back in the dark ages, but surely not everyone had THAT bad an eyesight right? Honestly, how did they never realize she was a woman for god's sake?

Well, Waver reminded himself, Merlin was her court mage. The greatest mage of Europe at the time surely had his tricks.

"That means Excalibur is her Phantasm"

Rider nodded with a grunt. "Indeed. The most sacred of all swords, truly a weapon not to be taken lightly" He ran a hand over his beard. "By what the Grail tells me, there are a number of powerful items attributed to her legend, but Excalibur outshines them all in terms of fame, so as she manifests as a Saber it's unlikely she'd have other Phantasms with her in that Class"

While Saber was called the strongest class, if they lacked versatility then they'd be most vulnerable to a Servant with plenty of skills and tricks under their class: The Archers with their range, the Riders with their mounted maneuverability. Their high Magic Resistance would usually protect them from Casters, but it'd be foolish to think that Heroic Spirits of Spells wouldn't have dangerous abilities that could work around their defenses. It was all matter of compatibility.

Which brought him to think of another particular Servant of this War. "Archer..."

It made Waver shiver at the thought. That sheer number of Phantasms of which he could fire like they were mere arrows. Arrows that created huge blasts on impact but still…

Just what kind of Hero was he to possess such a vast treasury?

"Ah, yes Goldie was quite the surprise" Rider nodded seriously at the topic. "He said all treasures belonged to him, which already gives me an idea of his identity. He is a Servant we should be careful with" He suddenly grinned widely. "Fortunately, we have the perfect counter in this war!"

Waver blinked at him from his bed. "You mean Lancer?"

Lancer, or Rama as he had introduced himself, was a very powerful hero from India. Waver wasn't very familiar with their legends, but he knew enough to understand that apparently Rama was one of their favorite heroes.

"Indeed, I heard about his exploits during my travels to India! The great King of Ayodhya, Avatar of the God Vishnu himself, sent to the world to fight against the Demon Lord Ravana, who the gods themselves could not defeat"

Waver gulped, he liked this less and less.

"Rama is arguably one of their strongest heroes, a warrior prince and later king who had mastered all weapons given to him by men, gods, and non-mortals alike. So it's not surprising he has a large arsenal with him as well" He further explained. "That trident he wielded was Trishula, the weapon of Shiva, the God of Destruction. From my Grail-given knowledge, that's an EX-ranked Phantasm"

As someone connected to a lightning deity, Rider could feel the divine lightning power coming from that weapon. While lightning was more of Indra's domain, Shiva was often associated with the rudra, storm deities.

"I can think of other weapons he has at his disposal, many of them very powerful and useful for specific circumstances. You saw how they battled, Archer calls forth a vast treasury but it appears he can't truly use them by invoking their True Names, Lancer on the other hand kept up with his mastery over his own weapons. They are each other's counters in this war."

"Hmm" Waver mused on this information with concern. For Archer to have such a large amount of Phantasms he had to be an incredibly old hero. Until they found out more about him there was little they could do. But they knew Lancer's name, and Rider was familiar with his legend having learned it in life. "What more can you tell me about Rama?" If they knew more about him, surely they could come up with a way to defeat him, right?

"Oh it's such a grand tale! You better stay awake boy, for I am not stopping until I'm done!"

He was already regretting this. In fact, coming to this War already felt like a big mistake.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

 _He was a warrior without equal. A prince whose radiant smile and kind heart swelled his subjects' spirits with hope. Such was his might that the sages asked for his help at the young age of fourteen to save them from malevolent demon. Accompanied by his loyal brother, one often compared to him in terms of skill, they learned all they could from the wise sages._

 _Already wise and strong from birth, the training gave birth to an outstanding hero._

 _Wherever he went, he battled evil and helped those in need. Any danger he came across he faced with a fearless smile and high hearts. There was no challenge he would not take, so when he, his mentor and brother came across a city whose king was hosting a challenge that no mere human could overcome, he jumped at the chance._

 _It was in taking that challenge that he first saw her. And suddenly all he could think of, all he saw whenever he closed his eyes, was that heavenly visage of a goddess that graced the world with her mere presence. The chirping of birds was like screeching metal compared to her voice, the softest silks were like rough leather compared to her luscious red locks. Even the most priceless rubies were cheap and dull compared to those red jewels that were her eyes._

 _And her name was like a prayer to the divine, it provoked exaltation and bliss upon its mere utterance._

" _Sita…"_

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Kariya woke up with a soft start. Taking in a short breath as he mind caught up with what he had witnessed.

"Was that… his life?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, holding unto the stuffed monkey as she took soft silent steps outside the bedroom. A quick look to the living area and she saw her uncle Kariya sleeping on the couch with his back turned to her.

She shivered when she saw a diagonal cut on the back of his clothes, knowing full well had caused it.

Feeling she was about to lose him… that had been an experience as horrible as the worm pit. Uncle Kariya was one of the few people in this world who showed they still cared for her wellbeing and happiness. He and Rama had saved her from Zouken after all, Sakura didn't know what she'd do without him.

The possibilities frightened her, for more often than not it involved being sent back to the Matou. Sakura knew that fear was just her own terrible memories influencing her, Zouken was gone, she had to remind herself. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

The other possibility was returning to her family, to her father…

That too frightened her so much.

Did her father know what would be done to her? Did even her care? He wanted her to become a magus so much, and she obeyed like the dutiful daughter she was supposed to be…

Sakura missed her mother and her sister so much, she hadn't even seen them ever since she was brought to the Matou.

But her father… Sakura was sure she didn't hate her father. But she was angry, she was hurt, and she was afraid of seeing him. She couldn't forget that he sending her away was what allowed her 'training' under Zouken to happen in the first place.

She took in a shuddering breath, holding tighter unto her stuffed monkey, pushing away the memories.

"You should be asleep, Sakura"

Turning her head in surprise, she saw Rama sitting next to the window, right beneath the light of the moon. His legs were crossed in a position that didn't look very comfortable. His lotus-red eyes looked at her while a kind smile tugged at his lips.

She looked at him for a moment before letting her gaze drop to the ground. "I couldn't sleep" She said softly so they wouldn't wake up her uncle.

The Lancer let out an amused short laugh. He beckoned her to come closer with a wave of his hand. "Come here" Sakura walked up to him and kneeled at his side.

"I do not blame you, little one, today's events were too much for you"

She couldn't stop her cheeks from puffing angrily, she didn't know why, but his words upset her. Sakura felt he was implying she lacked strength or bravery. She wanted to prove she was strong enough to remain at their side during the War. If only because she was still afraid and being with them made her feel better… It sounded a bit ironic, but that's how she felt.

"I'm not a scary cat" She mumbled a weak retort.

Rama laughed heartily, not loud enough to wake up her uncle, yet it was not a soft laugh either. "Of course not! You are a brave little lioness"

His sudden praise made her puffed cheeks to blush in embarrassment.

"In all honestly, I think about what you went through and the fact that you are already finding the strength to move on from that… It makes me believe you are one of the strongest, most courageous people I've met"

Sakura didn't feel like she was strong. Had she truly been strong, then perhaps she would have never been subjugated to the Matou training… Had she been strong, her father wouldn't have chosen Rin instead of her.

It was such an ugly feeling, she was jealous of Rin, she didn't understand why her father had to choose her sister instead of her, why she was the one to suffer while Rin trained to inherit the Tohsaka Magic Crest.

Sakura immediately squashed down those feelings, the anger she felt, she knew it wasn't proper, that she shouldn't feel that way about her family… But whenever she tried to ignore that anger, her memories would always go back to Zouken and the worm pit.

Why did they allow for her to be hurt like that? Did she truly mattered so little to her family? What if Kariya died in the war? Would she have to return to them?

The question made her chest hurt, the pain was so big she teared up.

Rama looked at her in surprise, then in sympathy, as the little girl began crying. "Hey" He said comfortingly, placing a hand over shoulder and pulling her closer to him. "It's okay" His voice was soothing.

Sakura buried her face on the stuffed monkey, she had cried so much already, she didn't want the one who had saved her to feel bad just because she was the one feeling sad. Here she was trying to prove she was brave, but wasn't helping her case.

"Sometimes it's okay to cry, regardless of what others tell you" Rama knew that she needed to let go of the pain that still lingered inside her. "Hanuman is here" He patted the monkey's head, smiling widely. "As long as he's with you, you'll always be safe. Trust me, I speak from experience"

She sniffed, rubbing a teary eye. "Really?"

"He was my greatest and most loyal friend. So I know this little fellow who shares his name will prove just as worthy a companion"

Sakura sniffed once again, while stray tears still fell from her eyes, she could at least smile. "I wish I had a friend like that…"

"You'll have one, someday" He sounded so sure of it Sakura almost believed it too. "Now, what's got you crying?"

Her smile faltered. "My… My father had Assassin take me. That was what you said"

"Ah… so you heard us" The redheaded hero sigh, ruffling his hair as he scratched the back of his head. "I believe that is a possibility"

The little girl remained silent.

"…Sakura, let me ask you something" His voice turned serious. "Do you hate your family?"

That had been a question she had asked herself before. She shook her head in reply, she knew the answer was no, she could never truly bring herself to hate them.

Rama smiled gently as he patted her head. "You have a gentle heart, little one" He said. "You do not hate, but being hurt and afraid is natural. Feeling betrayed for what happened to you is very as well, you feel anger and sadness, but I want you to know Sakura, that it's alright if you feel like that. It's only human to do so" With her chin lifted gently by his fingers, he made her look at her in the eye. "So don't be afraid of expressing yourself okay?"

The child stared at him with those large purple orbs of her, still wet with tears, and nodded slowly.

The hero's smile became all the more kind. "Come here" And gently placed his arms around her.

Sakura just leaned in into his hug, letting the pain wash away. She slept soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Come the next morning, Kariya stretched as he woke up, pleasantly surprised his wound didn't hurt. That Einzbern woman really knew her craft. He rubbed his eyelids in an attempt to drive away the grogginess clinging to him.

When he opened them, he was greeted with the sight of Rama smiling at him. That wouldn't be odd really, except for the fact that his Servant was wearing an apron and had a cup of steaming coffee on his hand, offering it to Kariya.

"Good morning, Master~!"

If Kariya didn't know that Rama wasn't a normal human, he would doubted there was anyone alive who could be so perky and cheerful early in the afternoon.

"I already prepared breakfast for you and Sakura, we have a whole day ahead of us!"

He eyed the coffee with interest, it _did_ smell good. Plus he could feel the scent of a recently prepared breakfast on the table.

"Ah" Kariya smiled pleasantly at his Servant. "Thank you, Lancer. You didn't have to, rea-"

"Nonesense!" He almost sounded offended. "I'm delighted to, here" He handed him the cup of coffee. "I'll wake up Sakura so she can join us!" And disappeared to the bedroom.

Kariya couldn't help but softly laugh at his Servant's attentive generosity; once again, he thanked his lucky starts that he ended up with such a great hero as Rama. Smiling at the coffee the redheaded spirit so kindly prepared for him, Kariya blew a bit of the steam away and proceeded to take a sip of- OH GOOD LORD!

He gagged, nearly chocking. This thing was too strong! It was more sludge than liquid!

The Master shook his head repeatedly; well he didn't have to worry about being half asleep anymore. Oh his poor tongue was still assaulted by the taste of that brew…

When Rama returned with Sakura in toe, he made sure to put on the most realistic smile he could muster, he didn't want to make his Servant feel bad after all the effort he put for them.

When they sat around the table both he and Sakura were surprised to see all the food available for their breakfast, it was a tradition Japanese morning meal; White rice, natto, fried egg, cold tofu and miso soup. It all looked delicious honestly; perhaps it'd be better than the coffee experience.

"I read a book on cooking that I won yesterday, so I used that knowledge to cook you something you'll enjoy!" He sounded so proud.

They gave their thanks and dug in… and immediately regretted it. The moment the rice touched their tongues, both the young girl and the adult's eyes widened and teared up. Their faces flushed red as the sheer powerful taste of highly concentrated spices assaulted their taste buds.

It was worse than the coffee experience…

Rama was just eating the meal with such delight on his face.

"S-So…" Kariya coughed, clearing his voice so his Servant couldn't tell something was wrong. Clearly he was not paying too much attention to their stiff expressions either. "You used spices I see"

"Well, the book said 'season to taste'. So I seasoned it until I liked it!"

Sakura managed to pass a moan of despair for one of satisfaction and fulfillment, as not to hurt Rama's feelings. With a trembling hand she grabbed a glass of water to wash away the taste.

It helped, but only barely.

"Huh" Kariya could feel the worms in his body literally wriggling in agony, as if they too could feel the stinging burning sensation of the taste. "A-And what did you use?"

"Oh, a bit of everything"

Kariya put on a smile, but internally he was screaming; ' _The amount of spices in this food is far more than just 'a bit'!_ '

"I'm not much of a cook honestly"

' _You don't say!_ ' What Kariya actually said was; "It's good" And lied through his teeth.

Rama's smile was positively glowing. "I'm so happy you like it!"

Damned B-Rank Charisma.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

After breakfast was over ( _THANK. GOD_ ), Rama and Kariya discussed War matters as they cleaned the dishes.

"I worry about your safety and Sakura's master" Rama said as he dried a plate. "Last night was only the start of this war"

The runaway Matou passed him another wet plate. "I agree, we got lucky last night. Irisviel-san saved my life when she could have let me died" He was truly thankful that woman wasn't like most magus he knew.

"I'd fight better knowing Sakura was in a save position, rather than standing with us on the battlefield" The Servant dried his own hands into his apron and proceeded to untie it. "Unfortunately, this apartment is no place to mount a defensible position. The only other place available to use is your home, but you'll forgive me if I don't want to step one foot in that horrid torture ground ever again"

Kariya snorted darkly. "You and me both" But that left them with fewer options. "What are your suggestions then?"

Lancer tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm, perhaps… yes, we could ally with another of the Master-Servant pairs"

"An alliance?" It sounded a bit ridiculous to Kariya. "Lancer, the mages would betray us when they have the chance"

"One saved your life when she had more to gain from your death"

"…Alright, you got me there" Kariya admitted as he ruffled his white hair. "So, you're suggesting with ally with Saber and her master" It made sense, Berserker's Master sounded like a typical stuck up blue-blood. They didn't know anything about Caster and his or her Master, period. Rider had offered them an alliance before, but only if the Grail was given to him, so he was rejected by both Lancer and Saber.

Archer and Tokiomi were out of the question.

"King Arthur is the highest upholder of the chivalry code, we can trust her" Rama's expression grew serious. "It is her Master I'm worried about"

Kariya looked at him in confusion. "You just said she saved me, why can't we trust her?"

"Indeed, Irisviel Einzbern saved you; she seems to be a kind woman. But it wasn't Saber's master who saved you"

"What?" His Master's eyes widened in surprise, "What are you talking about?"

Rama's red eyes bore into Kariya's. "I noticed it when I saw her hands upon your body as she healed you, she lacks any kind of Command Seals"

…No. That couldn't be right.

"But if she's not Saber's Master than who is?"

"Somebody who is willing to stay in the shadows and use Irisviel as a target instead of them" The Lancer said in distaste, clearly he wasn't fond of that tactic. "I believe Saber to be the most compatible person for us to ally with, she will swear upon her honor that Sakura will be cared for during the duration of the war. But her Master is an unknown to us who seems willing to use tactics I do not agree with"

"And you're still considering them despite all that?"

"No" Rama admitted. "Or at least, I wouldn't if I didn't have any way to get around that" He looked around the apartment, looking for something. "Do we have paper, Master?"

"Um, yes. One moment" He didn't bring much of his journalist equipment with him, a camera, a cellphone and things like that, but fortunately he did have a short stack of papers. He handed one to his Servant.

Rama set it on the table and materialized a sword; Kariya stared in surprised as Rama made a shallow wound on his finger so it'd bleed. "What are you doing?"

Lancer did not answer him right away; he instead began to write with his own blood on the paper what appeared to be some form of sanskrit. "We have no assurance that Saber's Master won't betray us, but if he shows interest of an alliance to further their goals, then at least we can set the conditions of the agreement to ensure both your safety and that of Sakura's"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

 _…_

 _Here it is. Sorry for the delay folks, between lack of energy, inspiration, stuff to do, couldn't bring myself to finish this chapter sooner. Rather short I know, will try to make it longer next time. Hope you enjoyed it_


	7. Chapter 7

Saber closed the book with a soft exhale of air. It had taken her all night but she managed to find as much information of her opponents as she could.

That… had been a journey in and of itself.

Alexander the Great, Iskandar the King of Conquerors, a man who expanded the borders of his empire to lengths she would have thought impossible. It was no wonder this man had inspired the foundations of the Roman Empire.

Commanding the loyalty and hearts of thousands, from the peasants to kings, many had rallied under his banner of conquest.

And even to someone like her who had tried to unify the lands of Britain and its various kings under her banner of knighthood, it had been a bit humbling. Though she couldn't help but compare how their kingdoms met their end, his had collapsed soon after with his death, while she couldn't do anything to prevent the fall of hers, the most definitive proof that she wasn't meant to be the chosen king.

Saber shook away those thoughts, now was not the time. She had to focus on his opponent's strengths. That chariot was going to be troublesome to fight, its flight capabilities alone gave Rider a great advantage, striking him with her sword was going to be problematic. If only she had a mount of her own she could perhaps even the field if only slightly. Her Instincts also warned that she had yet to see his full power.

Saber's thoughts took her to the adversary she had fought the other night; Lancer, Rama the King of Kosala. Reading his legend did inform her of what he was capable of, unfortunately it did little to increase her chances of finding out a way to best him, if anything all it did was put into perspective how he was on a different league than her.

Rama's fame would be among the highest level, even if perhaps he wasn't as famed in Japan, in India there were millions of people who worshipped him as a god. Had the Grail War been fought In Europe, perhaps the field could have been evened somewhat for her to fight him head on.

A Hero-Saint who had lived in the prime of the Age of Gods, the avatar of a Great God, tasked with vanquishing evil. Similar yet different to a demigod, he was a divine human and a mortal god. Having mastered all forms of combat and all weapons of ancient India, Rama was an accomplished warrior of the highest caliber. Rama's powers were overwhelming, having defeated thousands of demons and monsters singlehandedly, all in a quest to save the love of his life, Sita.

Now Saber understood his words the other night. That had to be his wish for the Grail, to see his wife again. Reading into the ends of his tale she felt… conflicted.

Having exiled his wife due to the whispers of his people, forced to carry out their law, something that Arthur, the king, would have done too if 'justice' demanded it.

But Arturia, the person, felt sympathy for him, she too had been placed in such a situation. Forced to deliver judgment upon two of the people who mattered the most to her. Her greatest knight Lancelot, her dear queen Guinevere…

She couldn't help but perhaps feel a bit of kinship with him, understanding very well what duty demanded of them kings. But whereas her errors resulted in the events that would lead to that hill where it all ended, Rama's kingdom flourished for many, many generations, singing praises to the great king of India, leaving behind a legacy, a message that still inspired people to this day; Of morality, courage, strength, the triumph of good against evil.

Before such kings, Saber felt… inadequate. What had she to show for all her efforts? Nothing but a legacy of failure, how fate had chosen wrong, she wasn't the king her beloved homeland had needed.

Emerald eyes steeled themselves as her resolved strengthened. She _will_ win the Grail War and save her Camelot.

But to win the War, she first needed to reassess some things. For one, her limited repertoire, it would not be enough to fight against some of the Servants in this War. There was Rider's flying chariot which she would have difficulty reaching, Rama's arsenal and mastery of his various Phantasms.

Not to mention that Golden Archer with his terrifying number of Phantasm which he could just fire like arrows…

She need more air to think, walking through the halls of the mansion she stepped outside into the forest, the rays of the morning's sun cut through the spaces between the leaves, dotting the shadowed earth beneath the trees with light. The fresh breeze felt pleasant upon her skin as her hair swayed lightly.

She closed her eyes and pondered, thinking back on the previous night. Rama had been able to use the power of his trident without releasing its True Name. Its power output must be a fraction when compared to its full release, but it was very potent nonetheless, having been able to negate the power of her Strike Air.

Summoning Excalibur, the golden blade lacked its usual shine as she was not channeling much magical energy through it at the moment. Excalibur worked by multiplying the energy output of the power the user channeled through it, simple in effect, devastating in performance.

But unfortunately, its energy consumptions was extremely high. Even she with her dragon core and a steady supply from a Master could not allow her to fire it repeatedly. Another drawback was that its charging time could be very slow if she was channeling the energy necessary to fire it at fully power.

If only she could unleash some its power without releasing its True Name it'd be far more useful in close quarters.

…Hmm, why couldn't she? Rama was able to do as such with his Phantasm, which she suspected was a Divine Construct just like her trusted sword.

All her life she had used Excalibur's power in an ' _all or nothing_ ' attack. Charging the blade's power fully and then releasing it in a ray of devastation, which many times forced her to be extremely careful of when to use it due to the sheer collateral it could cause if she didn't aim properly.

Firing Excalibur in a straight line in the middle of a city like this was a _terrible_ idea, unless there was a big enough target that could block it and be destroyed instead on the spot.

But perhaps she had been too limited in her approach. She needed versatility if she wanted to win against her opponents. Oh Saber could feel Merlin, that damn wizard, chastising her from the beyond about how she should have learnt magic when he tried to teach her. Sure, thanks to Merlin she understood a lot of the theory behind it, even for complex arcane phenomena, but she never tried to practice it herself. At the time those weren't the skills apt for a king, not to mention she had neither the time nor the patience for it.

Though there was something that she did employ using that theory, something that became invaluable to her, was the skill to channel energy through her body to strengthen it, taking advantage of her powerful dragon core to take her body to extreme levels of physical power, which gave birth to her Mana Burst skill.

If she could apply that same level of control to her sword then perhaps…

Extending the blade forward, Saber concentrated in channel only a small amount of prana.

Excalibur lit up immediately. Satisfied with the energy stored, she prompted its release in a carefully controlled manner.

Light extended from the sword's edge, growing several feet in length as it easily pierced a tree and cut it down.

Saber blinked, the length of the prana coming off from her sword was far longer than she intended. She needed to practice more on it.

…But the energy was constant; she was able to keep it formed by her willpower alone.

Arturia allowed herself a smile, it was a start

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Lancer stared at the wonder at the machine before him. "Ohhh, I didn't know you had this, Master"

Kariya let out a soft chuckle; "Hey, I need to move around somehow. And don't let that cheap apartment fool you, I just got it because it was on short notice. This beauty here is actually one of few things I take pride in, not bad for a journalist I'd say" It had taken a lot of time for him to save for this piece of machinery, but it had been worth it in his opinion.

"It looks so cool" Sakura said in childish wonderment.

Lancer wasted no time on getting on the machine.

"Wait, you need the keys to-"

Lancer turned it on in an instant.

"…Wait, how did you-?"

"Riding Skill, Master" Lancer smirked proudly. "All I need is to pour a bit of my magical energy into it and I can use this machine as good as any mystical mount. In fact, I can empower it if I so desire to help me in combat"

Well, that Skill ended up working for something at least.

"Hope in, Sakura!" The girl eagerly hopped next to it and giggled as Rama easily picked her up and sat her down behind him. "You too, Master!"

"Three in a bike? Rama that's not exactly saf-"

"Do you doubt my Riding? Yeesh, what a worrywart Master I have. It's A+ for a reason!"

One look at Rama's charismatic smile and Sakura's excited eyes, there was little Kariya could do but sigh and take his place on the seat. Besides, Rama was confident of Skill, how dangerous could it truly be?

The engine revved loudly, and the Honda GB500 sped off into the street at blinding speeds.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

The roar of machinery and wind, the blurred images passing them by, the sheer speed that created a tunnel vision effect.

Lancer loved it, this motorcycle was truly one of the greatest inventions of the modern age, a mount worthy of an adventuring hero.

He passed in between two cars with ease and turned an impossibly sharp turn to the left. Literally, it was like the machine had done a perfect 90° turn, which should be by all means and purposes impossible for the vehicle to perform.

Then again, this vehicle was driven by someone with A+ Riding.

Lancer's smiled threatened to split his face, and he wasn't the only one enjoying the ride. Sakura was cheering loudly, it was good to hear her happy. And Kariya, his Master couldn't stop shouting in excitement!

Had he been paying more attention, he would have realized that was not the sounds of joy that were coming out from his Master's mouth. That was pure terror. His cheeks puffed as his entire face clashed against the fierce wind colliding with it.

The bike stopped so instantly it was a miracle its occupants weren't sent flying away.

"Here we are, our destination!" Lancer announced as he helped put Sakura down, the two running off excitedly.

Kariya could barely get his bearings, his body wouldn't stop shaking. If he got down from the bike right now he was sure he was going to fall over. That… That had been insane, his Servant was insane, and he was insane for even allowing him to get his hands on the bike in the first place.

He idly recognized they were in a playground, there were multiple children playing on the various games, laughing without a care in the world. He watched as Rama and Sakura stood off to the side.

Sakura looked so confused. Like she wasn't sure what she should be doing right now. His Servant place a hand on her back, "Go on Sakura, play with them"

"M-Me? But they don't know me"

"That doesn't matter, children want to play with other children" He smiled at her. "Go on then, your uncle and me will be right here"

At his encouraging, Sakura softly walked towards the first group of children she saw, a small group of three that were playing hopscotch. Bashfully grabbing the hem of her shirt she approached. She stood a few meters away from them, looking at them nervously. It had been so long since she last played, so long since she interacted with other children.

The last one had been Rin…

One of the children, a girl about her age with straight black hair, noticed her and smile. "Hey there, wanna play?"

Sakura nearly said no. She just wasn't sure If she could… have fun like this, she wasn't used to it. But… she did have fun with Rama, she had fun when they went out the other day of the first battle. She had fun when he drove the bike.

She turned to look at the red haired Servant, who smiled encouragingly at her once more. The gesture was all she needed to feel confident.

If she could have fun with him, then why couldn't she with other people?

She looked at the girl and smiled. "Sure"

Lancer's smile widened as Sakura began to play with them. Good, that was good…

His Master approached him, standing next to him as he too watched as Sakura played with other children of her age. "Why are we here, Lancer? I thought we needed to find Saber and her Master"

"And we will" He assured Kariya. "We are just taking a small detour"

"It's safer if we look for them during the day" Kariya countered.

"True, but soon Sakura will have to remain hidden if we want to keep her safe, so I wanted her to come here today before that happened"

"Why though?" They were wasting time with this. Yes, he was glad Sakura was able to play with others, but her safety took priority.

Lancer look at him like the answer was obvious. "Because she deserves to be a child"

Kariya found no words to answer him with.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Sitting on a bench, it must have been a few hours since they arrived at the playground. Lancer sat next to him with his arms crossed, his red eyes never leaving Sakura.

Kariya had to admit, watching her laugh and play with not a care in the world, like any child should, was comforting. It didn't make up for the years lost to her, but it gave him hope that she could move past them someday.

It made him understand Lancer's reasons all the more. "You took her here for more than playing, didn't you?"

"Yep" Lancer solely replied.

Lancer took her here so Sakura could learn to smile and laugh with other people again, to learn how to trust others and not live in fear.

Kariya was no fool, he knew the girl was still suffering greatly. The trauma left in her from her torture on the Matou household wouldn't just disappear from one day to another.

That bastard Zouken may be dead, but his psychological hold in her remained.

Sakura was still trapped, Kariya wanted to see her happy. To see her laugh and smile. And Rama was determined to make that happen.

"Children should be like this. Full of joy and hope even if this world will spare them none. By clinging to them as they grow up is how one survives the hardships of life"

That was wise, sometimes Kariya forgot Rama used to be a great king.

"And Sakura… Sakura needs to learn to smile, not for the sake of other people. But for hers"

Kariya could understand that and he agreed. Sakura needed this.

"It's important to live for yourself as much as it is to live for others" An eye turned to him. "Don't you think so, Master?"

The tone in which he issued that question had been… odd. Was Rama trying to imply something?

"I… yes, of course" He answered nonetheless

"Hmm, I hope you do"

Oh he was definitely implying something. "What are you trying to say?"

Rama paused for a moment. "What are you going to do once the War is over?"

The answer was simple. "Get Sakura back to Aoi and Rin, her real family"

"Interesting…" Rama mused. "You did not include her father"

Kariya's eyes widened at that. "Of course not! No father should have done that to their child!"

"And I agree, but he is still her father regardless. An enemy in this war no less" He turned to stare at Kariya with an expression Rama had never given him before. "What if he crosses your path? Will you kill him?"

The mere thought of Tokiomi, standing so arrogantly in front of him was enough to make his blood boil. "That bastard doesn't deserve to live" He seethed.

"Ah, so you would take Sakura's and Rin's father from them. You would kill Aoi's husband"

Kariya stammered. "I-I…"

"You would cause them pain just to satisfy your own grudge"

"No! That's not true!" He didn't want to hurt them, of course he didn't!

Rama closed his eyes and shook his head. "The consequences of your actions are clear, Master. You kill Tokiomi Tohsaka, and then they will hate you for it"

…It never occurred to Kariya that might have been the outcome. In his mind Tokiomi was simply another stuck up blue blood who cared nothing for other people. It was simply impossible to him to love other people, even his own family.

And to Kariya, he truly didn't. He was certain that bastard was incapable of truly loving someone.

But… Aoi and the girls. They loved him right? They surely did, even though he didn't deserve their love.

He hated Tokiomi, hated him with every fiber of his being. If not for him then Aoi would… she would…

Kariya wanted to believe Aoi would have chosen differently, had she had the chance to do so.

But killing Tokiomi would surely earn him her anger and hatred.

Kariya didn't want to be the cause for further misery and pain, not to the girls, not to Aoi.

It was such an ugly feeling, a bitter realization he had to swallow down. Aoi would not be his, she would never be his… He had clinged to the past so strongly he never bothered looking foward.

But then… What was he going to do once the War was over? He had nothing left waiting for him, no hopes, no ambitions. Sakura would be gone from his life, and that'd be the final nail in the coffin for a past he'd never recover, for a future he'd never have.

Rama did not make him realize this out of cruelty. It was painful, but it was something Kariya needed to see. He was acting like a child who never grew up, holding on to grudges and pain. Someone who had only lived for others.

"…What am I going to do?" He desperately asked.

"That, Master, I can't tell you. The choice is your own"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

 _And that's a wrap. Kariya finally realizes he never grew up, and now will have to deal with knowing his life, once bereft of all he was fighting for, is empty. That's a journey he'll have to make as the story continues._

 _Saber moveset of simply unleashing just a bit of energy from her sword instead of an all-out attack is taken from games and her Alter self who can extend the length and power of her blade by channeling magical energy through it. Figured she can do it_


	8. UPDATE

After some thought, I realised you guys deserved an explenation for my lack of activity regarding this fic.

I always write with my friend Arch-Daishou00, but his machine had broken down and so we couldn't continue for a long time. It took nearly a year until he finally got a new rig. In the intervening time I started this story for fun and to have something to do. But once he got his machine back we started writting again and this story went to the back of my mind.

Because this story started as something to keep myself occupied, I regret to inform you it's not high on my priority list now that I am continuing my usual stories with my friend. I may continue it one day, but I'm not in a hurry to do so when Arch and I have bigger projects going.

Sorry if this disappoints you guys, just wanted to come clean about it.

I appretiate all your support and the likes you've given this story.

Thank you for your time, Ethereal-23


End file.
